Quote Me, Will Ya?
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: Stuck in the Avatar world... here I am. Err, all I remember how I got here was some... cheese? Maybe a little explosion here and there. Who knows? Well, I'll make the best of it! I'm accident prone, loud, annoying... I think I'll get off just fine.
1. Chapter 1

Quote Me, Will Ya?

Chapter One: My name is Sammy! Now, what can I do for you?

Okay, lemme backtrack. I think I was watching Avatar, I starting yelling at Sokka for being so stupid, then there was some large black reaper that popped out and pointed at me… a dark swirly pitch blackness… and there was a weird little bunny that was screaming, 'I'M LATE!'…? And a large explosion and some cheese in there too? I don't know. I screamed in confused and slammed my head against the tree. Surprisingly, it fell. And surprisingly, I was chased down by a group of farmers with pitchforks saying I just smashed their car.

I didn't know there were cars in Avatar.

After running for HOURS, actually seconds, on end, and escaping the farmers' angry clutches I looked at the time. I realized I had no clock, and if I had to look at the sun for time, I'd most likely guess that it's morning, but it's really evening. Can I just give up and call myself crazy? I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me."

I swirled around, ready to defend myself from more farmers with pitchforks. Did I mention they had torches too? I swear, it was crazy! Anyway, back to when I swirled around and almost threw her to the ground and put her in a headlock. Hey, get that smirk off your face! I so can too do so! It's call SELF DEFENSE!

"Yes?" I replied after I swirled around. I found myself staring into the eyes of one of the people I had crossed off to my 'to meet' list. NO, I'm not talking about Cloud from FF7! I'm talking about Katara from Avatar. I screamed and almost fainted right there.

Katara looked at me with an eyebrow raised and almost looked at me like I needed to be in the wacky shack. She waved her hands in sympathy and said, "Okay, maybe I disturbed you somehow."

I heard Sokka whisper to Aang, "I think that girl needs some mental help." And he did the cuckoo sign!

Wait—AANG IS HERE TOO! "OH MY… FUDGE NUGGET!" I screamed, staring at Aang. "I've ALWAYS wanted to meet you, Aang! I'm so pleased to be in your company!"

I skipped around happily in a circle before I realized I had to gain my composure back. Standing still, I breathed in and out to calm myself down. I slightly bowed and said, "I'm very pleased to be in the presence of you all. My name is Sammy! Now, what can I do for you?"

Everyone was silent. Maybe it was a tad too much of a formality after I had just gone crazy. I smiled happily, showing that I was all right. "I'm sorry, I have never been in the presence of one like you all," I replied. And I was actually telling the truth. Not that I lie THAT often, just a bit here and there. I waited for someone to speak and I was greatly relieved that Katara was the one to speak next.

"We were told by a great fortune teller that we would meet someone special today," Katara said. "And, umm, we were wondering… could you help us find that person? She told us that this person was female… and had great skills in a strange form of ancient bending."

I pointed to myself in surprise. As far as I knew, I could barely run for more than a minute. "You think that's me?" I asked. She shook her head and I felt greatly disappointed.

"Not that I think that it isn't you," Katara quickly replied seeing my sad expression. My friend said I was pretty good with my facial expressions. I guess that was true. "I just don't see you wearing a normal clothing as we did here."

DUH. That's why she didn't have a second thought to it. I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a pretty Chinese design on it. I blend in as well as a green thumb at an only-wear-pink carnival. I sighed and nodded. "I'm not much of a bender anyway," I replied grinning. "I don't have a home either."

"Oh, that's really sad," Sokka said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Katara whacked her brother on the side of the head and scolded him. I watched Aang as he broke the fight up before it could get any worse. Amazing, I have never been in a situation like this. How should I act? Or how shouldn't I act? Why am I confusing myself?

"Ahem," I started, getting everyone's attention. I took a deep breath in, thinking over what I should say before I sounded like I deserved to be in the nut house. Getting somewhat of a grasp of my words, I continued, "I would like to confirm that my being is more likely to sustain its sanity by accompanying your adventurous assembly. If you would so kindly allow myself to become a individual of your group, I would so contentedly adore to help you in whatever you call for."

"Umm, how about saying that again, with a half of the syllables," Aang asked, raising his eyebrow to my large vocabulary. Actually, I read those two sentences in a book and thought they sounded fancy enough. I guess… it was _too_ fancy.

"I'd like to travel with you and I'd be glad to help in whatever I can," I answered, sweatdropping and scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. Momo climbed up onto my shoulder and purred, resting on my head. I smiled happily and Katara smiled also.

"We would be glad to have you join, Sammy. I'm Katara, this is Aang, and this is my wacky brother, Sokka," Katara said, pointing to every person. "Oh, and the monkey on you head is Momo. She seems very calm around you, and I find that new."

"I'm pleased to meet you all," I replied, bowing my head slightly. I felt a slight breeze catch on my face; it felt really nice. A stingy smell caught on my nose. I knew Momo smelt it too since she was lowering her eyes and glaring in the direction of where it was coming from.

"What's wrong, Momo?" Aang asked, staring in the direction the same as Momo. I stood up straight and ran in the direction of where the smell was coming from. It was fire. I was sure of it.

I knew that something was wrong, I could sense it from the trees, and the animals. WAIT A SEC—since when can I sense stuff like that? I screeched to a stop and Momo flew away from the top of my head. I stood there in puzzlement. I felt as if I was one with all around me. OH WELL, I guess it's an anime addition to my senses. Swirling around, I heard a branch crack behind me.

"THE AVATAR MUST'VE GONE THIS WAY, UNCLE!"

Oh jeez, I already know what's comin'.

End of Chapter One: My name is Sammy. Now, what can I do for you?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Do I look like I'm nine or something?

Zuko stomped right past me. Boy, was he tall or what? I blinked and he finally noticed me. Snarling, he demanded, QUITE RUDELY I must add, "DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE AVATAR IS, GIRL?"

I stood my ground and glared back at him. I stuck my tongue out; it looked really bumpy and stuff 'cause I burnt my tongue on hot chocolate the other day. IT HURT. Zuko stumbled back at my retort, in which I said, "If I did, I would rather lose my first kiss to a moron than tell you!"

He almost slapped me. Again, I emphasize, ALMOST slapped me. But, of course, a slap is a girl attack. DOESN'T ANYONE KNOW THAT? Anyhow, as soon as he was about to slap me, I grabbed his arm with both of my hands, twisted them to make him cringe to the side, kneed him in the stomach, forced one of his hands behind his back, shoved him to the ground, still holding his hand behind his back, and laughed as I saw him struggle under my weight, for I was sitting, now, on him. "A slap is a girl attack, don't you know?" I asked. I stared at his uncle. What was his name? It was on the tip of my tongue.

"Oh, I remember you, you're Iro-san!" I said, slapping my head, showing my stupidity. Zuko's uncle laughed at me, or was it Zuko? I don't know. I don't understand guys at all. Give me a quiz and I'll fail it.

"Oh, Zuko, she got you there," Iro-san said laughing. Zuko scowled and since he was in no condition to fire bend, I was safe from harm. He could only insult me.

"How could this nine-year-old girl get me?" he screamed. WAIT, 9? DO I LOOK NINE? My cousin said I did, but I thought she was kidding. NO WAY! I put on my police officer hat, which, if I may comment, came out of nowhere. I love the anime world.

" Remain silent, everything that you say may and will be used against you," I said in a police officer tone. Iro-san laughed even harder as I got up. A smirked as Zuko continued to scowl at me as he got up also. He seriously needs anger management classes. I threw my police hat somewhere behind me.

Zuko plunged his hands towards me and a… FIREBALL IS COMING RIGHT AT ME! I dodged at the last second; it ALMOST smoldered my shoes. Well, my shoes didn't look very cool either; it wouldn't have mattered, but they were MY shoes. My ugly blue sneakers.

"Zuko, Zuko," Iro-san said, stopping his nephew from shooting another fireball at me. And that was good, my face still needs to be in this world, whether people like it or not. YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, like it or NOT. As Zuko swirled around to Iro and quietly stuck away as fast as I could. Sadly, I failed. I tripped on some stupid rock, which caused a chain reaction to some squirrels running into trees and falling back down, snakes leapt out of the trees and chased the squeaking squirrels, rabbits jumped out of their holes, one stupid rabbit happened to hit me, which freaked me out, which made me accidentally, YES ACCIDENTALLY, made me worthy of a fire nation's trap. This was the part where I screamed, Zuko screamed at me too for being stupid, and they dragged me away.

Oh, _goodie_, _goodie_. I'm going to be on that boat of his. It's probably smelly and has cockroaches everywhere. You know, they never show that stuff on screen. It's just there.

Anyway, I'm on Zuko's ship and he's interrogating me. It's _soo_ much fun. He's asking me if I knew where the Avatar was. And, DUH, I skipped out on them a while back on accident. Hey, I'm a pyro; fire interests me.

"You're lying!" Zuko shouted in my face. Slamming his fist on the door, I expected that he thought that would intimidate me. Uhh, WRONG. It made me jump, like all sudden loud noises, it's just that I kinda figured that was gonna happen.

"If I was lying, would my face look like it's lying?"

"You're grinning like a hyena, 9-year-old!" Zuko replied, still in his I'm-so-mighty-and-you-should-obey-me voice. Okay, I grin and smile a lot. And when I'm lying, I usually do that, but when I'm telling the truth I'm doing that too. And everyone thinks I'm lying. And… one last thing, DO I LOOK LIKE I'M NINE OR SOMETHING?

"I'm not 9! I'm much older than that! I'm 33!" I snapped at him. He seemed startled and glared at me. I knew he couldn't help but ask the same question everyone else would.

"Really…?"

"HECK NO!" I responded, screaming as loud as I could. I swore I heard something explode, hehehe, Ka-BOOM. I calmed down, trying to save my sanity. Jeez, boys are so stupid sometimes. Well, not all boys, just most. NUH-UH, don't you start throwing tomatoes at me! Or shoving a crowbar down my throat! I'm warning you! "Do I look as old as your uncle?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'S MY UNCLE?" he suddenly asked, which made me jump again. Err, you all know I could exactly say, 'Oh, you're all over TV. I know how much you need to see the Avatar to restore your pride, blah, blah, blah!'

I simply sat there quietly. Annoying Zuko was pretty fun. I looked to the floor and oh jeez, I see it. A cockroach. Maybe it's just one, but it's one all right. I'm tied to this chair and it's crawling towards me. My knees shook in fear. Those things are UGLY. Zuko saw my reaction and stared at what I was staring at. He grinned and walked up to it… AND PICKED IT UP! EWW!

The cockroach in his hand, he placed his hand close to me, the bug's head sticking out. He continued, knowing he had the upperhand, probably."Where's the Avatar!"

"I… I don't know," I said.EWW!It's coming close to me! Someone kick this guy or something, I need help!

He shovedthe cockroach evencloser to me. It's little antennae almost touching my face. "WHERE IS HE?"

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed and a wave of power shot out. It killed the cockroach, cutting the rope that tied me to a chair, and shoving Zuko into the opposite wall. I shoved him aside and ran on deck. Luckily, the boat was far from shore. Sadly, I couldn't swim. I was trapped, on this boat. Then, a humongous buffalo, which I instantly knew who he was, Appa, came and Aang grabbed my hand, pulling me onto Appa,and we flew off.

"Thank goodness," I sat down, letting myself fall back in relief. Smiling and I said, "I seriously owe you guys one. I would have been a bunch of ashes if you guys didn't come."

"No problem," Aang replied, driving Appa. He turned around and grinned at me. I don't know why, but I sat up and grinned back. Katara smiled and well… Sokka was an idiot and stuck out his tongue at me.

"Careful, I know police moves," I said, putting on the police hat on Momo's head. You know, I think that one was mine. It must've fallen on her head when I threw it. She must've been watching me. Good girl, Momo. But, after I said that comment, everyone looked at me like I was some sort of new monkey.

Oh, duh, they don't have police in this show. I remember now.

"I mean, I am very dangerous!" I fixed quickly. "Where are we heading?"

"Fire nation!" Katara shouted, pointing down at Zuko's ship. Aang quickly flicked his reins on Appa and Appa went much faster. I had to grip on tight to the saddle to keep from flying off.

I soon saw the cannons aiming towards us.

Oh, poop.

End of Chapter 2: Do I look like I'm nine or something?

Author's Note: Hey everyone! If you haven't noticed why I've called this story 'Quote Me, Will Ya?' I shall tell you now. If you still want to guess... then... err... o.o Go ahead...? Anyway, I wouldn't say why I called this story 'Quote Me, Will Ya?' is a spoiler. It's just because I'm quoting something I say in the story. It's very obvious in this chapter since Zuko calls me a 9-year-old many MANY times. Anyway, next chapter, we're going to talk about Zuko... and maybe we'll meet Jet, by "accident" of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You know, if he had a better life, I'm sure he'd be much nicer.

I sighed in frustration. Did Zuko always have to be so persistent? I mean, COME ON! Give it a break or something. Go penguin sledding in at the South Pole or something. I hung on tighter, knowing that Appa having to dodge these cannonballs would be hard work. I thought intensely on a song to keep me calm, _My Dear Prince_ sung by Sumina Suisha to be exact.

"_Far beyond the ocean waves… I see—_" I was interrupted in the middle of that wonderful song with the shot of a cannonball. I braced for impact, although, I knew better. I saw it shoot past me as Appa dodged to the right. I sighed.

"_That was too close for comfort,_" I thought, my heart beating fast. I looked behind me, to Aang. He seemed tense, along with everyone else. Katara looked behind to check for incoming cannonballs. Another shot was heard, but from where? I closed my eyes and focused to the point of the sound. To the left of us! How did he do that?

"AANG, TO THE LEFT!" I screamed, I knew he would be too late. It was already in sight. I didn't want to die. I DIDN'T MEET EVERYONE I WANTED TO YET!

"FOCUS!" I screamed. No one heard me, and I was glad no one did. It was the only thing that came to my mind, but… it saved us. Well, I'm surer that the cannonball was a dud, but it stopped in midair and turned into ashes. At that moment, Appa got away safely and I sighed in relief.

"What happened back there? Aang, did you do that?" Katara asked, surprised. Aang shook his head and stared back.

"I don't know, but I'm sure someone's out there helping us," Aang said, having a serious face on. Psh, everyone knows if Aang dies, there's no point to the show. I can't tell them all that though. It'd totally ruin this fun I'm having.

"I don't have any idea either," I replied, sighing. I fell back in relief and pain. Who did do that? I'm sure now that it certainly wasn't me. I don't have any super powers.

"You know what?" I asked, sitting upright now. Everyone stared at me for me to answer my own question. I did. "I don't think Zuko is so bad."

Everyone gasped at my comment and stared at me like I was really crazy. Katara almost dropped the water she was bending and Sokka's face… priceless. But I had my reasons.

"I have a feeling, what he's gone through," I said, letting the wind rush through my hair. I smiled softly, showing that I seemed I had a little passion for him. But HECK NO, I didn't have any. "You know, if he had a better life, I'm sure he'd be much nicer. You can't help it that some people have a bad life."

"Heyyy," Sokka said, staring at me with suspicious eyes. He waved his hand at me as if to try and make me show my true identity. Maybe they're thinking I'm with the fire nation? "How do you know about Zuko's life?"

"A person with a burn like that and scowls every two seconds _must_ have some issues," I replied simply. Sokka thought this over, I saw the glint of truth in his eyes, but he still stared at me like I was with the fire nation. I smiled and continued, "Anyway, a girl who smiles this much can't be part of him!"

"That's true, Sokka," Katara agreed, her voice accusing Sokka. She allowed the water to fly in and out of her hands and around her head. It was interesting to watch, actually.

We soon landed near a forest, with a clear stream rushing through it. I stared at it, nothing seeming familiar. As soon as I took a step in the forest, some dude jumped in front of me. Oh, I remember him. He's the jerk from that forest with those group of kids! I'm so descriptive, huh? I know, I know.

"Hey, what're you doing here, Katara?" they boy asked. Katara merely glared at the boy along with my group doing the same. Oh, so his name was Jet, okay. Shows how great I am at being an Avatar fan. I stared at him. Dirty, rough looking, that piece of grass he's chewing on, YUP, certainly seems like the type Katara would go after. I placed my hands on my hips in a very girly manner and stared at him.

"Oh, so you've all met before. I can tell there is no good between the two of our groups, I suggest we move along before anything bad can happen," I stated, smirking at him. He lowered his eyes when he looked at me. What? Am I too beautiful for his eyes?

"You're ugly-looking, where did you come from?" he asked.

OH, what a DISS. Angrily, I stuck my tongue out and retorted, "I was thinkin' the same thing! It looked like the Fire Nation chewed you up and spit you out!"

Silence. Oh, I did it now, didn't I? I walked past him; I didn't want anymore to do with him. Before I could do anything, he snatched me up and darted off. Aang got ready to attack, but I shouted, "I'll fix this, Aang! I'll meet up with you another day!"

I ended up in a new place with many trees, but only one of them had a hut. He carried me up there by some mechanism. _Nice_, I thought, _this is lone wolf out on a secret mission, huh? Fun, fun…_

He plopped me down inside the middle of the hut and examined me. Psh, what am I? A new type of disease or an almost teenager that looks nine? Oh, when I get to Zuko, he will NEVER think I'm 9 again.

"Who are you?" Jet asked. "You don't look like you're from around here."

"NO duh, I'm not," I snapped, making him jump back in surprise. I stuck my tongue out as I sat on the soft floor. "I'm from a secret part of the world where another element of bending was born." I laughed inside my mind. Lying to this moron was fun.

"Oh, really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow on me. "And where would that be."

"If I told you, it wouldn't be secret anymore," I replied simply. I yawned and continued. "Also, I barely managed to escape from there. I didn't have the potential to bend, so I did nothing, and I couldn't leave city walls. I snuck out, and here I am."  
"Nice to know," Jet replied, sneering at me. I looked around, there was only one way out, but I couldn't just run out the door and jump off. And I have no idea how to work the mechanism. I was stuck. He circled me once more, seeing how different my clothing was.

"You'll need new clothes if you want to fit in," he told me. WAIT, did he believe all those lies I told him? Is he being… NICE? Actually, in a way, I was telling the truth. I'm from a distant bending land of the remote control. Yeah, so I wasn't exactly lying, just stretching the truth. I shook my head in denial.

"NO, I'm fine," I stated and sat down. I don't want any help, I'd rather wear my own clothes. He pulled out a blue robe with short sleeves, about my size, maybe bigger, and handed it to me along with a matching sash and a new silk ribbon to tie my hair with. And there was another long sleeve shirt to wear under the loose robe. Am I going for the water tribe look? Sweet.

Jet walked out of the hut. "You can change in there," he said, and everything was silent. I still was computing anything correctly, but I did change. I folded my clothes and tied the ribbon into my hair so it became a ponytail. I sat alone for awhile, fiddling in my seat.

"I'm glad you changed," Jet said, walking in after a few minutes. Smirking, he grabbed me, forced a small ax I hadn't realized he had to my throat, and whispered the words in my ear that made me start to panic…

"Because it may be your last."

End of Chapter 3: You know, if he had a better life, I'm sure he'd be nicer.

Author's Note: OOO, cliffhanger. Scary, is he gonna kill me right away? Is he kidding? What's going on? Anyway, I think there was a little OCing there with Jet. There wasn't much about Jet in the episode he was in, so I couldn't assess much of his personality, other than that he's two-faced. Well, until the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa, minna-san! Umm, yeah, I'm here to say some stuff in which I have to both apologize and answer some questions. First things first, umm... about Iroh-san and Momo, I'm so sorry. I don't go so obsessed about the show that I see how to write their names. -bows- I'm so sorry. I figured if they were doing in the Japanese way, it would Iro and not Iroh. Gomenasai!Also, with Momo, I thought he was a she because at first I wasn't too sure about his gender, so since Momo is usually a girl's name, being that Momo means peach and when you think boy, a peach doesn't exactly come first to mind. And... for all of your people's information, I am 12... NOT 33! Although, I like the number 3. **

**On the AangxKatara theme, I may and may not do it. Err... of course, there may be a little here and there, but this fic isn't entirely based on the two. I may have a whole chapter in which I spy on the two and it's a little romantic (no, they're not going to propose or kiss, it's more of the sweet cute stuff like Aang blushing and placing his hand overKatara's andshe smiles softly, but nothing more than that... well, maybe a little more). I'm not exactly sure. We'll just have to wait and see. I am thinking of adding an OC to the story (he'll probably be in the next chapter). He'll be a super cute Earthbender with beautiful brown hair that he ties back in a brown ribbon and he's very childish, but serious at times with the perfect manners. -drools- NO, I'm not expressing what my dream guy would be... wellll... maybe a little. **

Chapter 4: I'm not helpless.

I gasped and struggled, trying to wriggle myself out of the trouble I had made for myself. Jet held the ax to my throat. "I will make the Avatar work for me. I shall destroy the Fire Nation," he continued, his voice chilling my bones. Was he going to use me to make Aang help him?

"That's mean," I said, stopping to struggle. Since I had stopped struggling, his grip was looser on me. I smirked. "I guess, I'm just… bait?"

"Got that right," Jet replied, pressing the ax closer to my neck. A trickle of blood fell down my neck. It hurt a little.

I closed my eyes. Now, what did my uncle teach me about flipping people over again? I roamed my mind and it clicked. I grabbed for the ax and pushed in farther away from me and I barely got out of his grip. He was still holding on to my hand however and I bit his hand to let me go. I forced my head back before the ax could swipe off my head.

"Oh jeez, this is now or never," I said, running out of the hut. Grabbing my last sense of insanity, I jumped. Yes, I jumped off this humongous tree and started falling to the ground super fast. I shut my eyes and I heard a soft voice call, "Say what's in your heart."

I almost stopped in midair. MAN, was that corny or what? Oh well, in all anime, you must know to listen to the weird voice. And guess what word came first to my mind?

"BLOOP!"

I shut my eyes, waiting for my death at the impact. However, I felt a slight bounce as I landed on a large pile of… nothing? It had life in it, for sure. I wasn't sure what it was, but I hopped off and ran for my life. I hid behind a tree and when Jet ended in the clearing where I was hiding, he stared around. He seemed to look in my direction and I almost stopped breathing. I heard the footsteps run away from me and I sighed a breath of relief.

"I lost him."

"But we didn't lose you."

I jumped and there was Iroh-san and Prince Attitude. Bowing to Iroh-san, I said my greeting to him. He seemed shocked at my manners, but that's what I was here for, lying and deceit, I MEAN, kindness and happiness. Staring at Zuko, I slightly bowed to him and mumbled a few strange words to make him seem suspicious.

"Zuko, I think she's casting magic," Iroh-san said jokingly. Zuko scowled… once again. Jeez, I swear, he's going to end up staying like that one day.

"Follow me, girl."

"Aren't ya gonna call me a nine-year-old?" I asked childishly, cocking my head to the side in a cute way. He sneered and I ended up giggling to myself. I followed the two; I knew they were my only way of getting anywhere. We were walking for a long while and my feet started to get tired.

"Walk away, spring, fly back, winter," I sang happily. The two didn't seem to notice me so I continued without doubts. "Sparkle, sparkle, don't you like the look of snow? 1, and 2, and 3, and POOF, we'll be together forever. Make a snowman too!"

Star far above, let my wish come true!" Zuko spun around and shot a fireball at me. I dodged at the last moment. I LOVE THESE ANIME REFLEXS! Iroh-san didn't seem too discouraged by my song. Actually, he was actually humming to it.

"Zuko, Zuko," Iroh-san said with a large grin before Zuko could yell at me to shut up and to remain silent. "She is just singing. I love her song actually."

"I DON'T," Zuko shouted. As I said, he needs some anger management classes. I'd be willing to help, but I don't think I can. Actually, let me try to fix it. Maybe I can get more out of him than what I learned in the actual anime.

"I'll sing a different song then," I replied, with a little annoyance in my voice. "I'll make it more negative this time."

"I don't LIKE music!" Zuko shouted at me. I stood there, waiting for him to shoot a fireball at me. He suspected this and stared at me. "You're different."

"My name is Bob, and I'm a guy," I replied, crossing my arms. This one is going to be soooo good. I lowered my voice to make it sound manlier. "I just happened to be bewitched by this young girl you must've captured. I'm 37 and married with two children. Now, if you would so kindly allow us to find my actual body so I can go on living my life again."

My little "speech" was as far as lying as I could go. Zuko paused again and ALMOST gawked at me. Iroh-san asked the question this time. Phew, fooling Fire Nation is as easy as cake.

"Really?"

"No, Iroh-san," I replied grinning, going back to my peppy tone. Iroh-san laughed and placed his hand on my shoulder with a serious face. I knew what was coming up next too.

"No, I'm serious."

"I am too, Iroh-san!" I replied again, grinning even wider. Zuko angrily got ready to strike me with another fireball and I stood there waiting. He shot forward, probably aiming right for my face. It didn't hit.

"Aren't you gonna burn my face off?" I asked simply, standing still. I smiled and placed my hands behind my back. "I won't move. C'mon, I'm a sitting duck."

Zuko placed his hand away from my face, mumbling something about how not having something that actually moves was boring. I grinned and choked out a snort that made Zuko swirl back at me. He glared at me while I looked at him with a plain expression.

We stayed like that for a while before Zuko turned around grumpily and stomped off. Iroh-san laughed whole-heartedly and patted my back. "Whew, that was a fun sight. You will surely liven up our ship."

"Depends whether or not I want to stay on it," I stated, smirking.

"Don't worry, once I'm done with Zuko, I'm sure you'll get a good room."

"Thank you, Iroh-san!" I replied happily. In my mind, I grinned like a hyena. I knew this was going to work out in my way.

I once again was on the ship with the creepy crawler on it. Zuko led me to my new room and shoved me inside and locked the door. It was nice, however. Red wasn't exactly my color, but I could cope. There was a large King sized bed rested resting parallel to the door and fans handing on the walls with designs of fire on them. A red drawer with, when I looked inside, many Fire Nation-looking clothing for girls. Awesomeness. Am I going to go for the Fire Nation look now? Ooo, I should try Earth too, I like blue the best, but I think green works well too. I didn't change, however. I already changed thanks to Jet, the guy who almost killed me and used me as bait for revenge. I love you, Jet. NOT.

"WORTHLESS GIRL, COME TRAIN WITH ME!" Zuko shouted from outside my door. I opened the door and stood face-to-face (well, he was taller, but you know) with Zuko. I frowned, what a jerk.

"Fine, let me watch your greatness, mighty overlord of nothingness," I replied sticking my tongue out. Zuko scowled and stomped away. I figured I was to follow him, so I did.

We ended up in a large room near the bottom of the ship where two fire nation soldiers were in full force of combat. It was like watching a bonfire. Fire was everywhere, and since I'm a pyro, I couldn't help but gawk in amazement. Zuko looked at my expression and sneered. "That's nothing."

"Showin' off, big guy?" I asked, my eyes staring up at him. He stomped away again by Iroh-san and I followed like an annoying little duckling. Iroh-san patted the seat next to him and I sat, while Zuko stood. The fight soon ended and Zuko grabbed my wrist and hauled me up and into the ring.

"You want to fight me?" I asked, pointing to myself. I smirked and stood my ground. "You want to fight the girl who can only dodge? Who can barely dodge?"

"Just shut up and get ready to fight."

Before I knew anything was happening, I was barely holding my own against Zuko. He was punching like a maniac and I was dodging everything, just barely. I knew he wanted me to attack back, but I didn't know anything! Okay, police moves don't count because, you know, I only use them for self-defense. I end fights, not start them. Well, technically, Zuko did start this fight, but I wasn't in a mood to fight.

"Fight back you helpless girl!" Zuko commanded, shooting another dozen flares at me. I dodged them all again, but it bothered me. I'm not _that_ helpless, am I? I stuck my tongue out.

"I'm not worthless," I stated, narrowing my eyes after I quickly sucked my tongue back in before Zuko would burn it off. If I didn't have my tongue, how would I enjoy chocolate? Zuko simply smirked and said the line I knew that I would have to obey. It got me all tingly about wanting to fight back. And that one line was…

"Then show me."

End of Chapter 4: I'm not hopeless.

Author's Note: Uh-oh, am I going to beat him? Or is he going to leave me in the hospital for the rest of my life? I hope it ends out well... Oh, occasionally, I'll put in a quick little commercial for what's coming up next, which is below. But, sometimes I might, sometimes I won't. I just thought it would be cool.

Up Next: Oh jeez, what is this he's telling me? I know his life's story, kinda... but he never told me that the girl he loved left him because he was an abandoned prince? Poor Zuko... wait, am I falling for him? A bright young earthbender has come to save me, I think, but what of poor Zuko? I feel the need to help him, but... where do my truths lie? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON Chapter Five: I can't be falling for him... could I? See you later!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I can't be falling for him… could I?

"Okay, Zuko," I replied smirking. I stood leaning against my right foot, waiting for his strike. This may confuzzle you, but don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I think…

But, I stood there awaiting for him to strike and he took this as an open hit. He charged at me and I stepped to the side, kicking his butt, making him topple forward. I laughed, and a few of Zuko's men chuckling at the fall of their leader. I forced a hand behind his back and sat on it once again. However, Zuko managed to get up, with me on his back. I clung to his neck in dear life, although I knew falling to the floor only a couple inches away wouldn't hurt me. Zuko lifted me off of his back and forced me to the ground, forcing a hold on my hands with one of his hands and the other one was engulfed in fire and pressed closely to my head.

"Dead."

"I admit defeat oh great overlord of nothingness," I said lazily. Zuko got off of me and I got up, rubbing my wrists from the pain of him forcing them against the smooth wooden floor. Iroh-san walked up to me and grinned.

"You almost got him there, you have some potential," he said, taking a fan out of his sleeve and fanning himself. Happily, he walked out of the room. But I thought I heard him say something about if I was part of this group, we could find the Avatar more quickly. I shook my head. I would NEVER give Aang into Zuko. Never.

"Useless girl, come with me!" Zuko said grumpily stomping out the door. I sighed, in a girly manner of a stressed out person and reluctantly followed. What was he going to do to me? Interrogate me again?

I looked up and Zuko swirled around and almost punched me right in the face. I didn't flinch, not even a single blink. I was pretty tired from out fight. "Is that all?" I asked, yawning. I turned away. "I'm going to go to sleep…"

"Not yet, useless girl, I—"

"My name's Sammy. I'm telling the truth. If you're feeling lazy, you can call me Sam. Just stop insulting me," I replied, walking away. Zuko grabbed my wrist and started to haul me off to a different part of the ship. _Great_, I thought, _now I'm getting a tour! Maybe he'll give me the best dungeon on this ship as a parting gift!_

However, we ended up in another bedroom, much, much larger than my own. Everywhere were maps of where Aang and his group had gone and I could tell that Zuko was really determined. Of course, I'd do whatever I could to get my pride back, but there are more ways than one to fix it... right?

Zuko wanted me to sit on the bed and I did as he asked. I felt like this was something serious. I quickly sat down and Zuko looked like he wanted to say something, but wouldn't say it. I waited for at least two seconds before I became inpatient and shouted, "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Quiet down, Hana!" Zuko snapped and I quieted down. He blinked, seeing his mistake, and I noticed it as well. My name wasn't Hana. Just before I told him my name was Sammy.

"Okay, let me tell you something," Zuko started, I nodded and smiled. Zuko frowned at me. I knew what he was mad at. I just love to make him angry. "Stop smiling."

"Isn't there something that Zuko wants to tell me?" I asked, grinning. I knew Zuko was fuming, but I sat there silently.

"I'll start then," Zuko said. He took a deep breath in. "When I was once prince of the Fire Nation, I had—"

This is where he told me about how he was the Prince, but he wanted to go to one of those Fire Nation meetings and Iroh-san finally let him. Because Zuko had said his opinion on a secret plan of the Fire Nation, that being said, he had to fight his father as a punishment. Zuko didn't want to and that's why his face is why it looks like that today. But something caught my ear, and this made me want to cry.

"I also had someone very special to me. Her name was Hana, as I just called you before. She… was very important to me. We were inseperatable, and more than anything, she was my number one. Hana always grinned and made jokes and did all this horrible stuff to me, but she also was so kind and loving. I thought we were meant to be. But, when she found out that I had defiled my father's opinion, she told me she didn't want anything to do with me. She was on my father's side and told me that we should never meet again. I left and that was the last I saw of her."

Zuko was silent and I had to hold in my sadness. I did choke out a small tear and a muffled sob, stupid body. Zuko looked at me; his face was very serious for such a sad story. I couldn't help it. I was such a sucker for those sad stories.

"Your life sucks," I stated, my voice a little shaky. I crossed my arms and puffed out my cheek. "You expected me to burst out in tears and beg to be your girlfriend?"

It was harsh. I regretted it as soon as I had said it. I bowed my head down in shame and said softly, "Sorry, that was rude. I just don't know what it'd be like to be in that sort of situation. I don't feel sorry for you though."

Zuko seemed a bit shocked at my comment. But I continued, "I don't want you to be sad. It's good to tell how you feel, and I hope you feel better."

I got up and left the room. With a small grin, I turned around and waved goodbye. "Cheer up, Zuko. I can't be her, you know."

I walked out onto the deck of the ship, letting the warm sea air fly by. It was going to be dark soon. I heard a light 'thump' behind me. I swirled around and was face-to-face with, what I think, was an Earthbender. He had messy brown bangs and green eyes. He smiled softly at me, picking me off and dragging onto this large brown rock and he led us to shore.

When we were at shore, I glared at him. How dare he drag me off! I was about to escape by, err… stealing the ship! Yeah, that's right, I was going to steal Zuko's ship... with Zuko on it! I think...

"Who are you?" I barked at him. He bent down on one knee and kissed my hand. Oh boy, that got me started. I blushed a bright pink. And my blush became even darker when my grumbling stomach went off. The boy got up and smiled at me. Holding my hand, he started to walk off, taking me with him.

"You know, you could at least tell me your name," I retorted, my color regaining its usual color instead of its previous blushing pink. We walked a while before he answered my question.

"My name is Haru, pleased to meet you," he said, turning back at me. Only then did I notice, he had his hair tied back in a deep brown ribbon. His hair must've been, at least, to his shoulders. I blushed again and smiled.

"My name's Sammy, the pleasure is all mine," I replied, smiling happily.

As we walked, I soon thought about Zuko and how he had such a hard time with his family. I felt bad for him. I felt like he needed someone to talk to. And I started to feel all tingly inside. I gasped quietly. _I can't be falling for him… could I?_ I thought worriedly.

As soon as my thought ended, Haru led me to a village, in which was pretty interesting. An entire barrier of rocks surrounded the small village. He led me inside and I got plenty of stares.

"Sammy, welcome to my village. We can shelter you here."

End of Chapter 5: I can't be falling for him... could I?

Author's Note: Hello, how are you all? I know it's been a while, but I'm back. Do you think I'll fall in love with Zuko? Or will Haru come and steal my heart away before I can betray anyone? I'm not even sure yet, let's hope for the best!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: If someone would love me, then Zuko is the kindest person I've ever met.

I gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am," he replied smiling. He grabbed my hand. "Why wouldn't I be?"

WHOO BOY, I think I'm seeing things. This guy he's so nice and… WOW. He just gives you that WOW feeling, you know? He led me down the small hill and into the village.

"How did you know I was on Zuko's ship?" I asked.

"The Avatar told me."

I puffed my cheek out angrily. I knew I would've been fine, but I guess I do owe Aang one. I might've been stuck on that ship for a while before Zuko would let me leave too. We ended up inside a tent with Katara, Aang, and Sokka inside. I waved happily and Katara did the same back.

"What was it like?" Katara asked instantly.

"Hmph, knowing her, I'm sure she did just fine," Sokka answered.

"No, really, what was it like?" Katara asked after she had scolded her brother. I sat ahead of the group, with Haru sitting beside me. I felt all tingly, but that's normal for me…. I guess.

"Zuko didn't harm me, just a few scowls and a bit of yelling. You know, the usual," I replied with a small grin. I wondered whether to tell my group about Zuko's girlfriend, ER, ex-girlfriend. Knowing them, I figured I shouldn't. I wouldn't want anything to embarrass Zuko… _too_ much.

"Didn't he ask where Aang was?" Katara asked.

"No, I don't think so. He only wanted to fight me," I answered, looking upward thoughtfully. Zuko asked me the first time on his ship, but not the second time.

"That's strange," Sokka said, gazing at me with suspicious eyes. I merely smiled and tried to look pretty. I didn't want too many people to think I was with the Fire Nation. I'm pretty much on my own, aren't I?  
"I know, Zuko is always scowling and yelling at people… occasionally shooting fireballs at me, but that was okay. I knew he would hit anyone, despite age or gender," I replied. Everyone nodded in agreement.

My stomach went off again with an even more obnoxious growling than usual. I blushed a bright tone of red. OF ALL TIMES! Haru smiled sweetly and nodded.

"I'll go get some food," he said with a small smile and walked out the door. Sokka grinned like there was no tomorrow… not to mention the evil smirk that came after that. He waved his hand as if I were hiding something.

"You got some romance goin' on there, huh?" Sokka asked. I stared at Katara, awaiting an answer. She nodded. YES! FINALLY! I literally "knocked" some sense into Sokka. That felt GREAT! Sokka was, thanks to me, sprawling on the ground with a large, good-sized bump on his head. And I was SO proud of myself.

"I guess not," he said, cringing to get back up. But as soon as he got two inches, YES two INCHES, he fell back down. Aang frowned at me, and I grinned.

"Sorry, it's just what comes out," I replied with a soft apologetic smile. Aang smiled back at me and Katara sighed. This caught my attention.

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing how Katara should be grinning like a doofus like the rest of us. Maybe she doesn't do that kind of smile… I guess not everyone can be like me. Katara glanced at me with sad eyes and I knew something was wrong.

"It's just that… we have to get to the North Pole… it's really far away, you know," Katara replied with a sad tone. I frowned. She was right. We should leave soon.

"I have the food," Haru said, coming inside the tent. I smelt the food and I knew my taste buds was meant to have it. Stars were in my eyes as I stared at the delicious food.

"Did you cook it?" I asked. Haru blushed a crimson red and nodded. I grinned. I love a man that can cook. Of course, it's always my stomach first. The way to a girls' heart is through the words… but for me, it includes how they cook too. Everyone had a plate and we ate. It was SOOOOOOO unbelievably good. I mean, it was sweet and tasted… happy, you know. It tasted as if it was made full of love and caring. And he cooked it so quickly too!

"It's so good," I commented, bliss sweeping across my face. The others nodded. Hey, now, don't think I'm fat… 'cause I'm not! If I told you my weight… you'd scream. Seriously, but I'm not overweight!

We finished eating quickly, and we rested our stomachs as Haru went to go put the food back. Sokka grinned, almost maniacally. He pointed to me and said, "Truth… or dare?"

"Truth," I replied simply. Sokka thought for a few seconds and asked the question that was as easy as heck. Jeez, you didn't need to be smart to know this.

"Does anyone like you?"

"Umm… let's see. To put it in a way that you cannot deny… I shall say… if someone would love me, then Zuko is the kindest person I've ever met," I replied with a small grin. He pointed at me again. I knew he was about to accuse me.

"NUH-UH! You're grinning!"

I laughed, in a childish way. With a cute wink, I asked, "When is it a time when I don't smile?"

Sokka paused, defeated again. He pouted as he thought of a comeback. I stared at Aang. "Well, since he started the game… Aang, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to… uhh…"

This was going to take awhile. I never really had any ideas for the Avatar. I figured that he wouldn't be able to answer all of my questions. I thought for another moment and it popped in my head. I had the MOST perfect question in the world.

"I dare you to tell me what's your favorite color is!" I said, almost screamed, excitedly. This was going to be something I would never forget. Aang sat there, pondering about the question and, anime-ishly, a cute light bulb went off above his head.

"I like the color white!" Aang replied with that cute grin of his. It took a while for this to sink in. I thought it'd be orange, since that's the color he's wearing. Well, the clouds are white I guess, and Appa is too, other than for his arrow and feet and stuff.

Haru walked into the room and Aang pointed at him with a mischievous grin on his face. I knew this was going to become crazy the moment I saw the surprise on Haru's face and Aang's grin. Oh boy, this is gonna be a long night.

End of Chapter 6: If someone would love me, then Zuko is the kindest person I've ever met.

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! " I know it's been awhile... and this chapter isn't very long either, but I've been really busy with Thanksgiving and Hmong New Year and all that good stuff... ooo! Can't forget about After Thanksgiving Sale too... about Haru, I guess he is like my dream guy. And for you just-becoming-anime-freaks, Haru means spring in Japanese. I should've done some like Akito (since Aki means fall and fall reminds me more of Earth in a way). anyway, next chapter is probably going to be the WHOLE entire truth or dare game... maybe a little AangxKatara. Never know! Until then...

The Crazy Anime Fangirl Person,

Sammy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Can't you smile for the sake of smiling?

"Who do _you_ like Haru?" Aang asked. Haru turned up seven shades of pink and sat down quickly, looking away from the group. Sokka chuckled and patted Haru's back with a nod.

"It's okay. Love gets to us all eventually."

"Yeah, now he's the smart one," Katara whispered to me. We both giggled and Sokka turned to look at us with a glare. Haru looked at me, then looked at Aang.

"I-I-I like someone in this village," he replied, looking back in his lap and fiddling with his fingers. Aww, he's shy. That's adorable, but if I said that to a guy, I'm sure he'd beat me to a pancake. I sweatdropped at that thought.

"Well, then… I guess it's your turn then, Haru," Aang said, a bit disappointed at Haru's reply. Haru's blush quickly subsided and he turned to me.

"Truth or dare, Sammy?"

"Ahh… truth?" I replied with a small shrug. Katara looked from me to Haru and from Haru back to me. If I were her, I'd get a bad feeling too. Something was strange about Haru right now.

"Why do you smile all the time?" he asked me. We had only been together for, what, two-three hours? Sokka must've told him that I smiled all the time. That jerk…

"Well… I guess because I'm always happy," I replied without much of a thought. This was the truth, all the way. I never really knew why I was always happy. If I thought about it, I may end up hurting myself. Haru frowned, as if I had more to tell.

"Can't you just smile for the sake of smiling?" I asked, a bit angry that he wanted more out of me. What more can I give people?

"What do you do when you're sad?"

"I don't really… feel that emotion," I answered, frowning. "I haven't for the longest time anyway."

"Don't you miss your parents?" he asked. Oh, that hurt. A lot. I'd been gone for at least a day now. Were they worried? Did they wonder where I was? Were they crying over my disappearance? Even worse, did they call the cops?

"I'm sure… t-they're fine," I replied, choking out my words. The more it echoed in my head, the more watery my eyes got. The more watery my eyes got, the more I wanted to cry, to feel sad. I hid my face in my knees. "They're probably thinking about my return."

"I-I'm sorry," Haru apologized. He placed his hand on my back. "I didn't know."

I looked up at him, smiling happily. Not one tear had fallen down yet. "What are you talking about? My parents know I'm fine! Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom!"

I left abruptly and I could hear Katara scolding Sokka for starting the game. I ran away from the tent. I ran from the village to the water. I'm sure it was an ocean or something. I took a smooth stone from the sand and threw it across the water. It didn't skip once. I could never get those things anyway.

I sighed, feeling better. Turning around, I found myself face-to-face with Haru. I forced my smile. "Oh, hello, Haru! I didn't know you followed me!"

"You throw it like this," he told me, picking up a stone and letting it skip across the water… five times. Wow, that's cool. He looked back at me; I was dumbstruck. Why can't I do stuff like that?

"And you cry by letting your tears fall," he said again.

I stared at him, feeling sad and happy at the same time. What a lecture, huh? I grinned and shook my head. "Nah, I don't feel like crying. What could give you that thought?"

I laughed, unsurely. I continued to laugh. As I did, he looked at me. I got that feeling he saw right through me. I stopped laughing. He held his hand out to me and I fell into his arms, letting the tears fall freely. I clutched his pale green tunic tightly and sobbed for at least five minutes.

"Haru, thank you," I said, backing off. "I have acted very selfishly. Err, and I apologize for that."

I bowed deeply. "Thank you so much for helping me. I'm in your dept."

Haru lifted my chin up. He smiled sweetly and replied, "It was my pleasure, but you don't need to bow."

I smiled, not a forced one though. "Let's get back to the game."

"Yeah, let's go."

We walked back quietly. I was still thinking about my family and my friends now too. Maybe it'll be like in all those other anime… You know, I come back and everyone is crying over me. I'd hate that. I'd probably start crying too. Sighing, I let myself feel emotionless for a few moments. I smiled.

"You know," Haru started right before he entered the hut, "if you feel like you want to cry, I'll be here."

I almost laughed. That was CORNY, to the max. But, I guess it was a kind thing to say since I just cried in his arms. A small snort came out, however. He stared at me and I waved my hand in apology. "Sorry, umm, I'll remember that."

"Sure, I know you thought it was corny," he replied. We both chuckled. I liked his laugh. It was from the back of his throat, but that was fine. It was cute. We entered the tent and Sokka stared at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm fine, honest!" I replied. I plopped myself onto the carpeted ground and smiled. "Well, my turn, right? Well, I pick Katara!"

Katara seemed a bit shocked, but smiled sweetly after that. She nodded, ready for whatever was coming after her. "How about truth?"

"Umm, who do you like?" I asked. What a typical question. "ERR, wait! Umm, ahh, err… dude, I don't have one."

Everyone fell to the ground anime-ishly while I sweatdropped. I looked away, to figure something out. "I GOT IT! WHAT—"

"FIRE NATION ATTACK!"

We all turned to the door, err, flap, of the tent. Rushing out, we found General Zhao at the head of the army just outside of the border. What were they doing here? And, he's so much uglier in person. Eww…

"Why are they here?" I asked Haru. He frowned; I know he knew why. I shook him. "Telling us why would be nice!"

"The avatar."

"How do they know he's here?"

"I…"

"YOU WHAT?"

"I'll miss you."

"What?"

Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Haru rushed ahead of me. Do they think I can't fight? I started to run after them when Sokka shouted at me. "DON'T COME! YOU'LL GET HURT!"

That was a major insult. And not to mention it made me mad. I stomped my foot on the ground angrily. "I'M NOT USELESS!"

KABOOM! A fairly large explosion went off in the Fire Nation's army. People flew; everyone was surprised. And, worst of all, the group stared at me. Did I do that? I can't do bending.

"You're… you're that girl that she told us about," Katara said. Sokka gulped along with Aang gaping at me. I crossed my arms.

"It wasn't me. I didn't do anything. There was probably some fuel explosion or something," I replied. I shooed them off. "I guess I would get hurt. Now, go save Haru's village, okay? I'll be fine."

They left, Haru taking one look at me. I grinned, and waved, wishing him good luck. I sat in the tent, yeah, not the safest place, but good enough for me. I tried to see if I could actually bend. I know it has to do something with my voice, but maybe I was doing something to actually trigger these "bending" skills. I doubted I had any, but I see what I can do.

"Maybe I have to say something with feeling…?"

I thought of the fire nation and how they killed so many people. I was so angered at their heartless deeds. "THE FIRE NATION SHIP SHOULD JUST BLOW UP SO THEY CAN'T RETREAT!"

My tent sudden torn into shreds, leaving only the stubs of wooden poles that had obviously been blown away into nothing also. I was shocked. So, the cannonball, the bug, the everything KABOOM was me. Great. Okay, let me try something else so, maybe, I could control where it went.

I hummed and thin strands of all colors appeared in a ball shape in my hands. I had to continuously move my hands in circular motions to keep the ball in its shape and to keep it from dispersing into nothing. Aiming, I threw it by forcing it forward, like how you pass a basketball. However, it disappeared before it could hit anything.

"I need something bigger."

I had trouble concentrating. I wanted to help Haru; I wanted to help everyone. But I was just sitting here, trying to figure out my new bending. I hummed louder, trying to drown out the sound of sword against sword and elements colliding. A larger ball of sound, about the size of a fairly large basketball, appeared.

I threw it, aiming for the fire nation. It hit, and there was a fairly large explosion. I can help. I won't be useless anymore.

End of Chapter 7: Can't you smile for the sake of smiling?

Author's note: Well, I know it's been awhile now too, but... just to tell you, the next chapter will be the bonus one, so if you just want to wait until the next chapter, go ahead! A little insider on the bonus chapter, it's a dance off and it's got Jet in it. Fun, eh?


	8. Bonus Chapter

**Seeing how this is my bonus chapter, I have some things to say. First off, the Haru from my story is not the Haru from Avatar. They're two TOTALLY different guys. Although, they sound so... similar, ne? Anyway, also, this story is absolutely NOTHING to do with the actual story line. It's just a story about me and Jet. And Rachie, I made the whole last little part of the chapter with the metal baseball bat, just for you!I hope you all enjoy!**

**NOTE: Tensuki is my creation! It's not named after some band; it's Sumina's stagename! Her whole name is Tenshi no Tsuki (Moon's Angel), but it was shortened to Tensuki! That's all!**

Chapter 145324s134179872:I want a lawyer!((BONUS CHAPTER))

I got up, yawning lazily. Staring around, I saw Aang and Momo sleeping in a corner and Sokka and Katara sleeping near Appa. Scratching my nose, I left the small cove and washed up. My head nodded up and down from the thought of a song I really liked. It was happy, peppy, and, like most songs, about love. I started to sing it.

I danced to the tune happily. It was my own style, I guess. It's a bit nerdy, seeing how I lived in my own world for all of my life. I only paid attention to new anime and new books. Oh well, I danced anyway. You know why I dance? I dance to have fun!

"That's a cute dance."

I spun around, shocked and embarrassed. Glaring, I turned away, crossing my arms. "Hello, Mr. Let's-all-put-me-up-for-ransom!"

"Hey, don't be that way," Jet replied, looking up to the sky. Angrily, I turned to him and demanded everything everyone does when some guy is around you .

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Nice, huh?

"Well," he started, looking away, his face pink. OH MY FUDGE, it's PINK! He's embarrassed! Oh my gosh, he's EMBARRASSED! "I wanted to know whether or not you'd forgive me."

I paused, looking at him. Raising an eyebrow, I asked for him to continue. Something was totally up. I could tell. "Well, why do you want me to?"

"I uhh, wanted for us to… umm, be friends…?"

I stood there, somewhat surprised and shocked. I laughed. Was he serious? Did he think after he was about to kill me or put me up for ransom, I'd forgive him?

"Okay."

His face seemed to light up a bit.

"ON ONE CONDITION!"

"What's that?"

"Just stay five feet away from me."

"Got it."

"Good."

I yawned and stretched. It was still pretty bright out. An idea popped inside my head. Pointing at Jet, there was something every fangirl has to wonder about and I was about to challenge him to it. "DANCE OFF!"

Jet's jaw dropped. Hahaha, he'd never defeat me. Well, he probably would, but whatever. It'd be fun right? "I challenge you to a dance off! Whoever dances cooler wins!"

"What do I get if I win?" Jet asked, spitting the piece of straw out. GOSH, he was serious!

"Err, I guess I can umm, shorten the closer you can be to two feet."

"Don't have it and I'll do it."

"Then I won't do it!" I said angrily. I didn't want this guy close to me! ((NOTE: Do not attack me Jet fangirls… if there are any.)) The last thing I want is for some guy that was about to put me up for ransom to be closer to me than needed.

"Fine, no dance off," Jet said walking away. DARN my fangirl instincts! I wanted to do this so badly! C'mon, who here wants to see Jet dance?

"FINE! I'll agree to those terms!"

"Okay, bring it on."

"Okay, be ready to have me beat you bad!" I replied grinning. I brought out a boombox, out of nowhere again and popped in Tensuki's new album, "A Wish for You.' I honestly liked the song, 'Ultra Crazy.' It was upbeat and the lyrics were strange, but sophisticated and cute at the same time.

As soon as it started, I wanted to dance. I got out on a flat piece land and started to do my own thing! Hahaha, it was so much fun. I didn't even pay attention to Jet. Once I did, I was shocked at how well he danced. It was like watching some new J-pop band dance with their new hit single and they're so hot! I almost stopped dancing to just watch Jet.

'NO, NO, NO! I WON'T LOSE TO JET!' I forced myself to think. I chanted that in my head continuously. I will NEVER lose to him. The song ended and I suddenly remembered that we had no one to judge us. I sweatdropped. That was _soo _smart. Hah, don't make fun of me. HAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm laughing at myself, leave me alone. Just kidding.

"Well, it's default! I win," I said grinning. Jet was steaming; I could tell. He did all that cool dancing for nothing. I patted his head. "It's okay. You'll only have to stay five feet away from me!"

I felt Jet pull me closer to him. He placed the tips of his fingers on my cheek and brought it closer to his face. In panic, I got out my trusty metal baseball bat and screamed, "NO! DON'T COME CLOSER! NOOO! SOMEONE HE'S GONNA TRY AND KISS ME! NOOOOOO!"

Since I was panicking, I didn't realize I kept on beating on him… with my metal baseball bat. "HE TRIED TO! EWW! EWW! AUGH—"

"You can stop now, Sammy!" Katara said, grabbing my bat. She stared at it strangely for a moment and flung it to the side and disappeared with a POOF. Shaking me slightly, she stared at Jet to me and back again. Katara sighed, probably disappointed, but amused at how badly I had defeated the ALL-MIGHTY Jet. Hah, no sweat.

"Uhh… I don't even need to know what happened here," Sokka said, staring at the unconscious Jet and me with my usual grin. Turning around and walking away, he called over his shoulder. "I got a _pretty_ idea already."

"It wasn't my fault!" I retorted, puffing my cheek out. I pointed at Jet. "It was ALL in self-DEFENSE! I swear he was THIS close!"

I pinched my index finger and my thumb close together. Sure, I was doing it over the top a bit, but hey, never hurt anybody! Again, I pointed at Jet accusingly. "It was all in self-defense! I WANT A LAWYER!"

I stomped in circles ranting on about how my lawyer would do… when I got him. I didn't stop until I realized, well, Jet was unconscious, Katara and Sokka were staring at me in a funny way, and that Aang had started to dance to the beat of the next song from Tensuki. Grinning to show I was all right, I left Jet where he was and we continued on our journey. I hope someone finds Jet before the fangirls do.

End of Chapter 145324s134179872: I want a lawyer! ((BONUS CHAPTER))

**Ahahahaha, poor Jet. I never did get the lawyer. sighs That's okay. I'll be fine, I didn't need one anyway. For all you Jet fangirls out there... DON'T HURT ME! hides behind tree I was doing this... because I thought it was funny. ANYWAY, the next chapter is a battle. Finally, some action, huh? Just watch, I think I'll put in a little twist to it... maybe not. I don't know, but... you'll just have to wait and see!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I wanna help too!

I rushed into the battle scene. You know, the best way to learn is to try it in a situation right? So, technically, this is training. BUT, if I fail, I die. Anyway, some Fire Nation guys came after me. Big deal. I flipped them all over by mistake. DARN, I'm supposed to hit them with my new bending. Okay, let's try the next guys.

However, the guys I flipped over, came back after me. Great! I won't have to find new people! I'm so happy! I didn't have to hum; there was enough noise to cause an explosion in this battlefield with my bending. So, I took the noise and hurled it, like throwing fairly large Frisbees, at those guys. They fell back, but I think I knocked them unconscious. I made another large sphere and hurled it at a Fire Nation tank. It went KABOOM! I was so proud.

"Sammy, get out of here!"

I turned around to see Haru. He was badly injured from a burn on his arm. That was bad. His eyes had a shocked expression on them and screamed, "MOVE SAMMY!"

I heard a clank, but I didn't feel anything. I swirled around and saw that some dude from the Fire Nation just tried to crack my head open. Except, he didn't because I had this thin, yet very strong, force field around me. I don't know how, I guess it's just an automatic thing.

I tried to create another one, but I couldn't. I just couldn't focus with Haru's arm all burned. What if he dies from loss of blood or something? I had to hurry.

"Haru, get in the forcefield!" I commanded him. Maybe, as long as I thought of Haru, it would stay and I would leave. He got in; we were so close to each other. I quickly ran out and the barrier stayed. I stood there for a moment, only thinking of Haru, and the barrier stayed up.

"Be safe, Haru!" I said. "Please don't leave the barrier for my sake."

I rushed off, leaving Haru in the barrier. I told myself it was okay. I was thinking of him and well, he was cool with me going off. I'm not sure if he knew me that well to let me do the stuff I want, but I liked it he did let me.

I wanted some REAL action. Maybe some sort of whip or sword or… my baseball bat. My metal baseball bat… I pulled it out from nowhere again. I collected sound, and swung my baseball bat so it would come out in a powerful wave. It worked. I am so proud of myself.

'_I'm doing this, so I can protect Haru and everyone here_,' I thought to myself as I continued to defeat the Fire Nation's men.

Sokka flew past me and he shortly paused to stare at me. "I told you to stay!"

"I wanna help too!" I shouted. I swung my baseball bat vertically and the shockwave hit another Fire Nation that was about to hit Sokka. I grinned. "I can help."

"Fine, fine," Sokka said, somewhat thankful that I saved his butt. He ran off before I could rub it in his face. Oh well, I was fine with that. As soon as I was ready to shoot another Fire Nation tank into flames, I heard General Zhao shout, "RETREAT! BUT TAKE THE GIRL!"

I heard a shriek. I know it was rude of me, but I was glad that girl wasn't me. I felt even worse as I saw Katara being taken away. I charged up to the retreating army, I could see Aang tensing up and running after Katara also, not to mention Sokka too.

"GIMME A BOOST!" I shouted. I leaped up and used Sokka's face as a stepladder. I managed to reach a high enough altitude to aim right at Zhao and I shot at him. Actually, not AT him, but close enough to make him fly back. He did and Aang had already gotten Katara back, good thing too. I landed on my feet with cat-like grace and grinned.

"HEY, go bother yourself, MORON!" I shouted at Zhao. Angrily, he took off and left the area. I quickly ran to where I had left Haru. He wasn't there, but neither was the force field. I ran to Katara, maybe he was with her and she was healing him. I hope so.

"Katara!" I shouted when I saw her in view. Gratefully, he was there with her. I sighed a breath of relief. "Is Haru gonna be okay?

"He'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Haru replied with a small grin resembling my own. We all sat in silence, trying to let what just happened soak in. Hey, did it suddenly turn warm or something. You know… it'd be nice to just… fall asleep.

I awoke seeing everyone staring over me worriedly. I slowly got up; my head hurt a LOT. It was throbbing too. "Did I die?'

"Gratefully, you didn't," Aang replied, sighing in relief like everyone else. I grinned, but it hurt too. I think I'm sick.

"Eh… I'm sick, aren't I?"

"Not really," Katara replied.

"It's something that happens when someone bends beyond their limits, which is what you did. Of course, no bender has a limit since that helps them learn, but you strain the body a bit and you get sick for a while. A short while, like about a day or two at most," Aang replied. I smiled happily.

"We beat the Fire Nation," I sang in a childish voice. Everyone laughed.

"Well, if you ask me, we just made them retreat," Sokka replied. "It had nothing to do with skills whatsoever. I got that feeling they were looking for something."

"Katara?" I asked, pointing.

"No, AND DON'T POINT!"

"Well, they couldn't have been looking for me. I just got here."

"Well, maybe they knew somewhat about you and wanted you."

"Well, I think that maybe they know about her now," Aang stated. Everyone's eyes stared to Aang and then back to me. I gulped. You know, it's scary when you know the Fire Nation may be after you. I mean, I just got here; it's barely been a day. C'mon, give me a break.

"Well, I just want to know why—"

"Why what?" I interrupted. Haru gave me a small glance of annoyance. Oh my gosh, it was so shocking. I was almost paralyzed for life! He continued as if I hadn't done anything.

"I want to know why they were screaming for the Ancient Bender."

"And we all figured out who that was," Katara stated, making everyone stare at me. I felt so pressured under that stare.

"And all of us know why they want her."

End of Chapter 8: I wanna help too!

Author's Note: Well, hello again everyone! Finally, my eighth chapter! However, I ended on a cliffhanger. You will have to wonder why they want me... or my powers. Now, don't worry, the next time I update will probably be next month... JUST KIDDING. The most is a week or two! don't worry.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: If only…

"Why do they want me?" I immediately asked. This was too creepy and bizarre for anything that's happened to me before. Well, I guess not every 12-year-old gets zapped into an anime, but still… this was so strange. In a way, I didn't want to know. This was such a serious moment; I wanted to burst out laughing, but that would make me seem more immature than I already am. I was so worried, I almost felt like throwing up, seriously.

"You know about the comet that the Fire Nation is going to use to finish the war, right?" Katara asked. I shook my head, no. I was sure this was another sure way that I wasn't with the Fire Nation. I had that feeling it was. Of course I knew, but as you all know, I just can't say, 'Yeah, I do. It's cool because they're going to absorb its power and destroy everyone and everything and rule the world!'

Katara quickly explained to me what it was and I nodded dumbly to show I had a slight grasp of what she had said. BUT, I knew the whole story almost by heart. I'm not as entirely dumb as I let off.

"Okay, from what we heard…"

Did I really want to know this?

"—you were…"

Do I really want to know this?

"You're going to be used as a sacrifice to harness the comet's powers."

No, I didn't. I was silent, letting it all soak in. I didn't want it to, but I did. The truth of why I came here was told. This feeling of just being here to be sacrificed; it didn't feel nice.

"Well," I started, my shoulders shaking a little, "I guess I couldn't say this is the _best_ thing ever. Actually, this sucks. This really, really sucks, but I just wanted you all to know I thought that!"

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my eye sockets on my knees. This sucks… really bad. I mean, I wanted to be happy meeting the Avatar and Katara and everyone, but I didn't want this. The wrong move and I'm here to be sacrificed. Looking up, I forced a bright smile. "Well, we can't have them catch either of us, right, Aang?"

Haru placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it a bit. I'm really glad they all were here. "Hey, Haru, I'm fine! I mean, I just avoid them and that's it, right?"

"Yeah, right," Haru replied looking away. He was hurting too. OH PSH, this drama has to stop. I'm gonna be fine! If I don't get home before I can see all my friends again, someone's going to be hurt so badly, their mom will feel it.

"Let's get moving then!" I exclaimed. "Maybe, we can talk sense into someone, right? Power isn't anything and nobody ever thinks they're the bad guy! The Fire Nation has a reason for this and I want to find out… through Zuko."

Everyone looked up like I was crazy. I motioned for everyone to get up. "C'mon, c'mon! I promise, Zuko will know!"

"But, he's looking for—"

"Aang, I know," I finished, interrupting Katara. I did a quick thumbs-up. I won't be sacrificed. I refuse to be and I want to know why all this is happening anyway. "C'mon, it won't hurt to be chasing for someone! Let's be the creepy stalkers!"

"Are you okay, Sammy?" Sokka asked, cocking his head to the side. I nodded, most enthusiastically. I twirled around.

"Never been better!"

"What about—"

"I'm gonna be fine, Haru! I promise! Really. If you really want to make sure, maybe you can come too, but we barely have any money to feed ourselves."

"I can help with that," Haru replied with a small smirk.

"Sure, you can," I answered, waving my hand. We both grinned at each other. I looked to Aang to see if he could actually come along.

"I guess it's alright," Aang replied like a stressed mother. Without much wasting anymore time, we all hauled ourselves and our stuff, though I had none, and left the village. Looking back, I wanted to ask Haru if he'd miss everyone there, but I'm sure it'd hurt his feelings, so I kept it to myself. Sokka had been awfully quiet this whole time. It made me wonder what had happened to make him so quiet.

"Ugh… too much food," Sokka said, falling backwards. "And right before the fight too."

Oh, that did it. We all laughed. Well, Haru's cooking was good, no doubt. Finally, the serious talk was coming. Katara, Aang and even Haru, not Sokka, had their serious face on. I knew I was about to be interrogated, in a friendly sort of way.

"Sammy, what can you do with your powers so far?" Katara asked as Appa lifted off with Aang's 'yip-yip.' Pausing before I spoke, I thought it over. What could I do?

"I guess," I started, cautiously, "I can use a medium in which to support my bending so I may attack—err, I mean, through an item, I can use it to send out shockwaves, which is my attack so far. I can also create a barrier, I'm not sure how yet. And, I can create large balls of sound where I hurl them and it explodes."

"Anything else?"

"My scream is like a bomb too, when I say it with enough emotion, I guess… I guess everything around me blows up," I replied, thinking of anymore I had gone through. Nothing came to mind yet, so I sat there silently. Haru came next.

"How do you feel about having to be sacrificed?" Haru asked. I grinned, almost childishly to show how much I cared. I didn't care. I'm fine with being a target. C'mon, everyone gets this feeling nowadays… okay, not really, but I was fine.

"I'm fine about it," I replied simply. Winking cutely at him, I watched him blush a bright, bright red. He's so cute sometimes.

"If only… I had known about this earlier though," I started, and shook my head. I waved frantically to the others, worrying they might've thought I thought it was their fault. Sighing, I thought of all the things that have happened so far, from meeting Aang, Katara and Sokka to going into a battle with newfound bending skills. It was very… strange, you could say. "I hope that I won't be sacrificed because…"

I smiled brightly. "I would hate to die to save the enemy."

"Yeah, we'd miss you too," Sokka admitted, looking the other way. That dork would miss me too, that's cool. I felt so happy, I could barely breathe. C'mon, when Sokka admits he'd miss you too is as rare as Zuko being nice. OH yeah, admit it! I speak the truth!

I heard something flying towards us. Appa swung to the right, barely dodging a Fire Nation cannonball. OH, great, he's back. Well, I guess I could say I missed him a little, but I don't. I could see Zuko's ship below and I waved a quick goodbye to the group.

"I'll stalk him for you!" I said. Haru grabbed my hand before I could jump off. Squeezing my hand a little, he looked a little worried for me. I grinned to assure him I'd be all right. What could Zuko do to me anyway? Rhetorical question. Just to see Haru's cute little smile, I hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Well, don't get lost, okay?"

I left the embrace and saw him blush about 200 million shades of red at once. He's so cute! Katara smiled softly at me and nodded. They'd lead the chase on and I'd find out information, we'd meet in the middle. Haru seemed a little hesitant still.

"What about your bending sickness?"

"I'll be safe! I promise!" I said. I braced myself, timed my fall, and jumped. I took the sound all around me, mostly the wind that passed me that made a roaring sound, and created a sound barrier around me and crashed onto Zuko's ship without a scratch on me. Although the crash was a bit hard that it left me with my conscience fading. I felt Zuko pick me up by the back collar of my neck and yell at Iroh for him to take me to my room.

"Hey Zuko, sweetie," I said, before blacking out with a small grin on my face. I was thinking of how red Zuko's face would be seeing how all of his men were around him. Hah, my revenge was done. Now to get to business.

End of Chapter 9: If only...

Author's Note: Jeez, that took awhile to write and it's not even that long. Anyway, just to tell you all, I got my site back up and everything. Phew, I'm glad I did it. The next chapter will probably be about well... me and Zuko. Yippee, fun, fun. Let's see what I can do to him now. I guess I'm going to get it from Zuko for calling him 'Sweetie' HAH. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon and maybe start another story also, but it may not be about Avatar, just so you all know.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Don't worry, the feeling's mutual

When I awoke, I found it was next morning already, since I actually had a window in my room. Zuko was standing at my doorway, looking quite ticked. "Aww, it's okay Zuko, sweetie!"

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!"

"Don't worry, the feeling's mutual," I replied with a happy smile. Zuko was steaming, as usual. I stood up, finding myself in Fire Nation clothing. WAIT, who changed me? WHO DID THIS?

Zuko, as if he read my mind, replied, "The maid changed your clothes…"

"We have women on this ship?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Zuko angrily started to scream at me. I backed off. "Okay, I'm sorry oh mighty lord…"

"Finally, you get the idea," Zuko replied with a cute smirk. Wait? Did I say cute? I meant, uhh… ugly! Yeah, ugly, that's what I meant. Anyway, he smirked and I started to worry. He walked closer towards me, still with that little smirk on his face.

I got up and stared at him; it soon turned into a glare. What is up with him? I was now pressing my back against the wall from backing away. DUDE, Zuko is being out of character! I'm gonna call my lawyer again!

"Why did you come on this boat?" he asked, his face so close, I could feel his breath. Hey, I gotta say, he has nice hygiene. Zuko placed his right hand right next to my face. "Well?"

"What's up with the sacrifice for the comet?" I asked, glaring back. The information that _I_ was supposed to be sacrificed was on a need-to-know basis. No way I'm going to tell the Fire Nation I'm the one to be sacrificed. Might as well tell the world I came from an alternate universe where we watch them. No, not a chance I was blabbing off what I knew.

"That's on a need-to-know basis," Zuko replied, backing off.

"Well, I NEED TO KNOW," I retorted angrily. Zuko swirled around, the fire that engulfed his hand too close to my face for comfort.

"I don't need to hear _anything_ like that from you," Zuko replied, glaring. I could see a little playfulness in his eyes though. Oh, what a little liar he is. He wants me to scream back at him. Just to tick him off, I turned away.

"Fine."

"Good," Zuko stated leaving the room, slamming the door shut. I smirked, holding keys to the room up. It's not like they locked my rooms, but I want to see the rooms they locked to keep _me_ out. Phew, I almost thought I wouldn't be able to grab it when he was so close. I heard the jingle, so I knew it must've been something good, seeing how it was tied so closely to his waist. Thanks to sound bending, I was able to let the keys fall loose and let it fall into my pocket.

I left the room in a little hurry and bumped into Iroh-san. I bowed deeply. "Good morning, Iroh-san!"

"And where will you be going?" Iroh asked me with a little smile.

"Bathroom, please."

"Okay, it's down the hallway and to the right. I guess every girl has her mornings," Iroh said, sounding a little intelligent, as usual. I smiled and hurried off. What a fool. I had to use the bathroom too, in a way. I pretended to go to the bathroom, being able to keep the soft jingle of the keys quiet by my sound barrier around it. Every single time someone asked me where I was going, I asked if I was going the right way to the bathroom. They would nod and I'd go on, like I was a cute little lost girl.

In the bathroom, they actually had a female bathroom, it was shocking. It was beautiful. Pure jade walls that had been dyed a slight orange color to match the ship and pure black toilets that reminded me of ashes. Going to the bathroom was ONE creepy thing, I tell you. It was so strange seeing a pure black toilet. I washed my hands and washed up.

When I left the bathroom, I found Zuko waiting outside for me. SNAP, I can't go exploring at all. He took my hand impatiently and I was dragged to the front of the ship. He stopped, making me trip over a loose plank and falling flat on my face. He had let go of my hand too! Getting up, I was about to scream when I saw it. I saw what made Zuko stop. A dozen fire nation ships were heading our way.

"We're in Fire Nation waters?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, YOU KNOW! I mean, c'mon! You're banned and I get shivers when I look at battleships so big!"

"Quiet, useless…"

"The name's Sammy."

"I said QUIET," he snapped. I shut up. This was out of my hands now. Iroh quietly tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to inside. He pressed a map into my hands and hurried me off. I got into the ship and looked at the map. It was a map of the ship and there was an X on it. Well, by the looks of it, he wants me to go there. Maybe I'll be safe there.

I rushed to it, but the door to the place was locked. Quickly, I thought of the keys in my pocket, but how did they know? Couldn't they have thought that Zuko 'accidentally' dropped it somewhere? Whatever, I opened the door and inside was the engine room. Nice, but I soon noticed a door at the end of the hallway—THUD. The noise came from behind me. I shut the door and ran down the corridor as quick as I could. I slammed the door open and shut it behind me. I gasped. Inside was so much junk it wasn't even funny. This was probably where Iroh kept all of his stuff.

"Hello…?" I said, hoping no one would answer. I felt a hand grab out for me and bring me into a crowded corner. The hand stayed on my mouth.

"Shh…"

The door slammed open and General Zhao entered. I felt myself pressed closer to the wall. He passed us and seemed to be staring right at us, but there was stuff ahead of us. General Zhao walked back out and the person let me go. She had light brown hair with deep red eyes. Holding her finger to her lips, she led me to a hidden passageway. As soon as she opened the door, the door slammed opened and we quickly hurried inside.

"My name is Hana…"

The name snapped into my head, but before I could ask anything, she covered my mouth with her hand until she heard absolutely nothing. Quickly, she replied, "Not Zuko's friend."

"Oh…" I replied, nodding. That's good because I would've gotten out my metal again. If you don't remember, Zuko had a friend, I guess he considered her a girlfriend, and she dumped him because he defiled his father's wishes. Of course, who would want to go against the leader of the Fire Nation?

Hana started to crawl through the small tunnel we were in. We were silent the whole way because both of us were probably in thought. I was thinking about General Zhao. Why was he here? Was he gone?

"Wear this," Hana told me, pulling some clothes out of her bags. They were Fire Nation clothing, but not fancy, they were torn at the edges and looked dusty. Without question, I took off my clothes and put those on. This is weird. Hana took out my ponytail and put in two messy braids and smudged a little dirt on both of my cheeks, hands, arms, and forehead. I guess this is where she would say VOILA; you are now one of Zuko's rare female servants! We crawled out of the tunnel and were in the kitchen. It wasn't as fancy, I tell you.

"Pretend you're cooking," she whispered to me. I followed her and I did exact same as she did. She handed me some carrots and I peeled the outside and started to cut it in small pieces. General Zhao entered when he passed, Hana bowed, so I did right after her. Zhao looked at the two of us and moved on. However, when he passed us the second time and we bowed again, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Why are you smiling?"

"Am I smiling?"

"Yes."

"I am sure you will win the war, General Zhao."

I thought I saw him smirk a little. "Come with me."

When he was looking the other way, I glanced at Hana. She looked worried, but nodded her head for me to go along. Following Zhao like a puppy, he led to the front of the ship where Zuko was. Zuko immediately could tell it was me. However, I had hoped that General Zhao couldn't tell it was me. I _seriously_ hoped so.

"When did you recruit this little girl?" he asked, suspiciously. I would've gulped, but that would have made me even more suspicious. Zuko frowned.

"She's from the Earth-bender island when we went to go chase for the Avatar. She was poor and snuck on. She could do good, so I kept her on my ship," Zuko replied, almost having absolutely no respect. I'd be careful around General Zhao. Zhao smirked again and lifted me up by my collar as if I were a pillow. Now, there I was, hanging like a rag doll.

"Now, do you think I'm stupid?" General Zhao asked. Oh jeez, I hope he doesn't say 'Don't be joking! I know this is the girl we're supposed to be sacrificing.' Oh please don't let him remember my face when I told him to pick on people his own size.

"I know who she is."

Chapter 10: Don't worry, the feeling's mutual

Author's Note: Ooops, forgot to add this before. I just finished watching the last two episodes of Avatar. I mean, I haven't seen it before because all the time it was on, I had to do stuff... that took forever. I'm a bit sad that Yue died... although, that's Chinese for moon, not Japanese, just to tell you all. Anyway, I do NOT like Zuko... -scratches cheek embarrassedly- _that_ much. I just feel sorry for him to be considered a failure. It reminds me of Hinata-chan from Naruto...


	12. Chapter 11

**Before Note: Okay, before you all go WHAZZAFUDGENUGGET? I have long black hair(that goes a little past my waist)and brown eyes. I'm not sure about the whole blue eyes, black hair or whatever... I just saw it in the main characters and a few episodes of the random people, so... that's why I did that. Yup, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 11: Sure, whatever Ko-chan

"She can't be from an Earth-bender tribe, she may havebrown eyes, buther hair is jet black. Earth benders only have brown hair," Zhao remarked, holding up my long braid. Zuko growled, almost. Iroh-san frowned, probably thinking that I'd get busted.

"She can't be a water bender either," Zhao continued. "She doesn't have blue eyes."

OH, I'm busted. I guess, all fire benders must have GOLDEN eyes. Jeez, what a bummer. Can't a girl have brown eyes around here? Zuko tugged me closer to him.

"She's a misfit from the Earth-bending tribe," Zuko stated, pulling me to his side now. He glared at General Zhao. Maybe I'll be lucky and he'll believe Zuko. "She was abandoned by her parents and ended up stowing away on our ship. She's my servant."

"Fine, but I warn you," Zhao said, anger flickering in his eyes. "A _misfit_ like you should stay farther away from Fire Nation waters."

Zhao left to his boat and it left pretty quickly. Zuko let go of my hand and glared at me. "HOW DID YOU LET YOURSELF BE CAUGHT?"

"How could I not be?" I retorted, puffing out my cheek angrily. I calmed down and fell to the floor with a soft 'thump.' Haha, I just remembered, I'm still under that bending sickness. Whatever. I got up.

"Hey, I just noticed," Zuko said, looking away. "Why are you so pale?"

"I'm not pale, just a little lighter in skin color than others," I replied, turning away and getting ready to walk back to my room. I turned my head around just to look at Zuko for a little bit. "Thanks… for saving my butt back there."

Zuko made a small 'hmph' sound and smirked at me. Suddenly, Iroh-san popped up and ran to me. I was so shocked for a few moments. To have an old man run after you feels a little weird. He swirled me around so I was facing Zuko again.

"You're not under bending sickness, are you?" he asked worriedly. Zuko suddenly looked surprised. I did my cute little V for Victory sign.

"No, how can you think that?" I asked with a little grin on my face. Zuko nodded in agreement.

"She can barely walk on her own two feet without falling every other step, Uncle. If she's lived her life falling over herself, I'm sure she's fine," Zuko stated, very mean and rudely. I am so ready to get out my metal baseball bat again. Although, I'm afraid it might melt due to his fire bending. That'd be sad… for the bat and me.

"I overheard some of Zhao's men that they had barely escaped from a battle with an Earth-bending tribe because of a spunky girl with long black hair who told Zhao to go bother himself or something like that," Iroh-san explained. I sweat-dropped anime-ishly. Oops, was it that memorable? I shook my head.

"No, Iroh-san, I'm perfectly fine. I mean, look at me," I said, punching the wall. I showed my fist and grinned to show I was all right. "I'm pretty hyper if you ask me. I feel like I could take on Zuko and beat him ten times over!"

"I'd like to see that, useless," Zuko remarked.

"Hah, I will someday," I replied smirking. He glared at me, but I just stared back blankly. We stayed that way for a couple minutes before Zuko walked past me angrily, mumbling something about having to go check his records. I giggled.

"That's one for me, Iroh-san," I said with a smile. "Keep track, okay?"

"Sure, why not?" Iroh-san answered, laughing himself. He looked at me with worry, still. I bowed deeply.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not _that_ sick," I answered waving my hand to send Iroh-san off.

"So you do have bending sickness!"

"Don't tell Zuko, I don't want him to worry too much about me," I replied, smiling. As Iroh-san left, I let myself fall to the ground. Boy, a lot of excitement today. Can you blame a girl for being so popular with this show? I don't know why I was sucked into this, but I hoped that I wouldn't get sacrificed. I forced myself to get up. It was only midday and well…

A growl came from my stomach.

"I could go for some food," I said, going to the kitchen. I found Hana and I slid over to her and explained my problem of hunger. She smiled and gave me some food… that was delicious, by the way. My eyes sparkled.

"You're such a good cook, Hana!" I told her after I had eaten. Smiling, she handed me a tray of food with 6 plates on it.

"Could you take that to the benders in the planning room?" she asked. I nodded and left immediately. The map that Iroh gave me showed me where everything was, so I was able to get there easily. I knocked on the door and came in.

"Your food everyone!" I said with a bright smile on my face. I handed out the plates to everyone and took note that Zuko wasn't in this room. Strange, but Iroh-san was here. I ran back to Hana with the large tray and asked her to give me more work.

"It's fine, that's all I needed you to do," Hana replied. She was so pretty with her short layered, jet-black hair and large golden eyes. I was jealous that I couldn't be that pretty. Oh well, whatever.

"Oh, that's right," Hana suddenly said, making me jump. "Zuko wants to fight you! He came in a short while ago."

"Okay! I'll go," I said grinning.

"Good luck!"

"Don't worry, you should be telling Zuko that!" I replied, winking and leaving. Dashing down the hallway like there was no tomorrow, I crashed into Zuko who was on his way to the arena. I fell, he was just a little shaken. Gosh, I want to crash and still be standing someday.

"Taking your time, Zuko-sweetie?" I asked, getting up and rubbing my behind. He sent a flurry of flames right at me, but I dodged as if it were nothing. C'mon, I'm so used to the sudden attacks. Attack me when I know you will, Zuko.

"Stop calling me that!" he commanded. I winked.

"Sure, whatever, Ko-chan," I replied laughing. He was still steaming, I could tell. Swirling around, he stomped down the hallway.

"Stop giving me nickname that sound cute!" Zuko said, frowning.

"Fine, I'll call you the Avatar Hunter," I replied, giggling. "Or Zuko of the Flame, or something manly like that."

"Just call me Zuko!"

"Okay, whatever Ko-chan," I replied, sticking my tongue out cutely. We entered the arena and there were fighters here.

"IT'S OUR TURN," Zuko declared and the arena emptied. We went into the ring of the arena. Well, this will be my 3rd battle and my 2nd fight with Zuko.

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked.

"I'm thinking of how I'm going to beat you."

End of Chapter 11: Sure whatever, Ko-chan

Author's Note: Okay, for the Ko-chan thing... You know, his name is Zuko and you don't have to always say Zuko-chan or Zuko-pii or whatever nicknames you can think of, you can shorten their name and it'll end up like that. I thought Zu-chan wasn't as cute as Ko-chan, so that's why I said that. And I do NOT like Zuko! NO! NO! He's pretty cool for a guy, but I got Tao Ren from Shaman King. Although, I got a soft spot for all those evil guys, NOT ZHAO, HE'S FUGLY. You know, like Raistlin from the Dragonlance series, or Hao from Shaman King, or Izumi from Full Moon wo Sagashite (okay, he's not really a bad guy, but you know). Yeah! I'm almost finished writing the next chapter! I'm half way through! XD XD See you next time!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Do I weigh nothing or something?

I heard someone shout START and Zuko pulled off a ton of fireballs right at my face. I dodged quickly and continued to dodge as Zuko threw bursts of fire at me. Phew, I could barely dodge each one. Well, it's time to start counter-attacking, right? The next time he swung at fireball at me, I pulled my arms up and a quick barrier of sound tore the fire into ashes.

"Nice trick," Zuko stated. "How'd you do it?"

Wait… he doesn't know about me… being able to do bending? Oh, that's right. He can't because that'd give my cover and well, I'd be sacrificed. I put up my nearly invisible barrier and walked to Zuko with no problem, I just made it seem like I was dodging everything.

I put my barrier down, fighting like this was no fun. Charging right up to him, I was about to elbow him right in the stomach when he picked me up like I weighed as much as a feather. He threw me across the arena and I fell with a loud THUD. After I screeched a couple of feet, I got back up and smirked. I shot sound Frisbees at him, but he knocked them all away as if it were just the wind. Does he think he's that great?

"Do I weigh nothing or something?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. Zuko smirked.

"Just skin and bones."

I stopped in my tracks. That was so mean. I am not just skin and bones. I think I'm pretty fat for my age. 5'1" and I weight 98! That is so heavy! I'm not sure whether it's a complement or not, but I did not like the way he said it. I pumped a load of sound into my hands and threw it at him. It hit directly and he flew out of the arena. I shot a bunch more miniature sound disks at him and he lay against the wall.

"Do I win?" I asked, cocking my head sideways. Zuko got up and spit out some blood onto the floor. Eww, gross. That's why they have sinks and toilets people.

"Not yet."

"Oh, okay, so it's until someone falls from exhaustion—"

My step was weak and I fell to the floor with a thud. I felt too dizzy to move and it hit me. I just bended some more and I really shouldn't have since I had this bending sickness. My heart suddenly ached and I screamed in pain. Instantly, I blacked out.

"Oww…"

I rubbed my head and paused in shock. It was so hot. Quickly, I noticed my head was throbbing too and even sooner, I realized everyone, as in Zuko, Hana, and Iroh-san, was staring at me like I had just died. Hana rushed up and hugged me tightly, pulling me into a sitting upright position. "I'm so afraid you would've died!" she sobbed. "You were burning up so quickly."

"Am I okay now?"

"You're not in a situation to die," Hana replied, releasing herself from the hug. I frowned, for once in this entire story.

"I'm sorry," I said, bowing my head.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay," Iroh-san replied with a weak smile. Hana and Iroh-san left the room, leaving Zuko and me alone. _Great_, leave me alone with the guy who has issues larger than his scar. My head perked up.

"Zuko! Hey, hey! Can you tell me about the sacrifice, please?" I asked, putting on my puppy face. Zuko scoffed and looked away, probably chuckling at my face.

"No, it's on a need-to-know basis."

"Well, I NEED TO KNOW, you know," I replied. I shook my head. It hurt too much to bear much longer. You know, I was a little tired too.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I…"

Faltering, I thought this over. If I gave out that I was the sacrifice, well… that'd be as good as the Avatar right? Zuko would just hand me over, get his honor back and I'd die for the enemy. What a great plan! I'm not going to do that.

"It's on a need to know basis," I replied smugly.

"Well, then you don't need to know."

"I'm kidding! A friend of mine is someone who's a suspect of being sacrificed," I answered, hiding my face so he wouldn't see my grin. Oh, why do I grin at a time like this? Lying is not my best subject. I hoped it made me look a little sad.

"How do _you_ know about the sacrifice anyway…? And no one is told they're a suspected to be the one we have to sacrifice."

BUSTED.

End of Chapter 12: Do I weigh nothing or something?

Author's Note: OH JEEZ. I'm in a bit of a fudge nugget. XD I can't wait because today is New Year and I'm gonna stay up ALL night typing... maybe. Anyway, this ending was a bit worse of the cliffhanger than most... I think. Maybe you all don't think so, but... if you don't think it's a cliffhanger, well... it is because... 1) I might tell Zuko and get sacrificed or 2) I can stay quiet and then have Zuko figure it out on his own quickly. JEEZ, it's a lose-lose situation... UNLESS something else were to happen like... Zuko becoming good and saving me from my doom. LOL. Probably not...


	14. Chapter 13

**BEFORE NOTE: Hey everyone, long time no see! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you all that this is the first chapter where I switch POVs. Anyway, when it turns italics towards that switch, Aang is telling his dream. Oh, just read it. You'll understand.**

Chapter 13: I'm sorry…

"Oh, uh…" I paused. There was no way out of this one. I didn't raise my head, so Zuko jerked it up.

"TELL ME," he demanded, glaring at me. I looked away from his eyes. Somehow, I couldn't think of anything that would give him the slip. There was an uneven silence between us.

"I…"

An explosion rocked the ship and it made Zuko loosen my grip, trying to keep his balance. I jerked my shirt off and ran out the door. It took only a moment for Zuko to compute what was happening. He would catch up any moment now and I would probably blab out everything. I ran to the front of the ship and there they were, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Haru.

"Get on!" Haru shouted, holding out his hand. I quickly looked back to Zuko, who was still running. As fast as my weak limps would let me, I barely got a tight enough hold on Haru's hand and he pulled me onto Appa's saddle. Before I would black out again, I whispered out two words…

"I'm sorry…"

_1st person POV_

Haru gasped, seeing his friend faint in his arms. He couldn't let anything happen to her now. Softly, he placed her on a soft patch of cloth they had gotten if anyone would have gotten sick. He covered her with a blanket and they flew off.

"Is she still under the bending sickness?" Katara asked worriedly. No one needed to answer her question. By the looks of it, they all could tell she had the worst case they've ever seen before. Haru stroked her hair as if Sammy were a fragile object.

Katara quickly grasped the bottle by her waist that was full of water and hurried over to Sammy. She opened the small bottle and made the water inside flow out through water bending.

"Maybe I can help."

"She's burning up pretty badly," Sokka said, a small bit of worry in his voice. Katara had the water engulf her hand and she placed her hand on Sammy's forehead. She placed the water back inside her case and felt Sammy's forehead.

"It's a little better now."

Aang quickly jumped off his spot and hurried to Sammy with worry and fear. They never had a case this bad 100 years ago. The person was usually sick for a day or two, their temperature never rising. They were just tired most of the time.

"She must've used her bending before," Aang replied, frowning. "Most likely in a fight, when your bending skills are most drained. She's probably going to be sick for even longer."

Everyone was silent, even Momo and Appa, at the sickness of their friend. Anger built up in Haru. How could he have let his friend leave even though she was sick? And even worse, leave her with someone who's trigger-friendly with his fire bending and has a complete determination to catch the Avatar?

"Why did she say she was sorry?" Sokka asked, dumbly. Haru turned his head away from the group, knowing why. It was so stupid of her just to go off for someone else and say they're sorry for not doing it. She let herself get so sickly because she knew if she acting a little different, they'd notice it.

"She didn't get the information."

"Huh?"

"She couldn't find the information."

"On what?"

"About the sacrifice!" Katara answered, whacking her dumb brother. He rubbed his head in pain and kept silent.

"I know something…"

Everyone's eyes went to Aang. He sighed, trying to calm down. "Roku came to me last night…

_I was walking down an empty road when I saw Sammy ahead of me, smiling like her usual self. We hadn't known her for long, but it was like she knew everything about us. Instantly, I ran to her. I don't know why, exactly, but I did. As soon as I was close enough to touch her, she vanished into flame, screaming and tears falling down her cheeks. _

_Quickly, I picked up the ashes. I couldn't understand, but as soon as I had picked them up, the ashes disappeared into nothing. _

_"What's going on? What happened to Sammy?"_

_"Aang…"_

_I turned around to see my past-life, Roku. He was frowning at the place where Sammy had burst into flames. Turning his back to me, he said, "It does not matter if she is sacrificed in front of millions of people…"_

_I was confused. Weren't most sacrifices all usually had complicated spells and techniques and other things that would make them seem monstrous and evil? I opened my mouth to speak, but Roku interrupted me with an answer. _

_"As long as she is dead, the deed is done."_

_"Roku, so as long as she died, they can harness the power?" I asked. Roku nodded and pointed to where Sammy had burst into flames. _

_"Seem familiar?"_

_I looked around and it hit me. This was no other place than a Fire Nation battleship. "Is she going to die here?"_

_"My time is limited. I must go…"_

_"Wait, ROKU!"_

I awoke and that's when I thought we had to save Sammy because she was on that ship. I thought, if she stayed there any longer, she might have died," Aang replied solemnly. Katara squeezed his hand softly, trying to tell him they were happy he told them. He smiled softly at her and whispered a quick thank you.

"Now, so what we know is… that we can't just avoid the Fire Nation, we have to make sure she doesn't die either," Katara re-explained so her brother would understand. Haru kept silent, thinking of how he could help. Nothing came to mind.

"_I'm sorry, Sammy… I wish I could help._"

Sammy stirred and everyone instantly averted his or her eyes to her. Her eyes opened slowly and she put on her infamous grin. Slowly, she urged herself into an upright position. "Hey everyone…"

Sammy's POV 

"Everyone, I'm sorry… I couldn't get the information out of him," I said sadly. I had failed them, which felt pretty bad seeing how it was about saving the world. Haru embraced me tightly. Oh boy, this guy must be the kind like Aang who beats himself up for things he couldn't help.

"I'm okay. I feel like I could take on Sokka four times on!" I said, pushing him away. No touchy, touchy, feely, feely moments for me. I'm not interested. Sokka's ears perked up at my challenge and he glared as if to say 'BRING IT ON!' Oh, I'm bring it Sokka. I will.

Instantly, I pulled out of my pocket the keys I had snatched from Zuko. I handed them to Aang with a small smile. "I'd like to go back, but I know you all won't let me again."

Everyone gasped at me. I cocked my head to the side. What was up? I fell back down, my head slightly throbbing at impact. They're hiding something, but I can't tell what. Before I could do anything about it, words slipped from my mouth in a familiar tune that I've heard before…

"_If I were to slide down the tunnel into destiny, would you all be there with me by my side? Let's be together so we can have fun and share our pain, so no one has to suffer alone_…"

I remembered. It was the lyrics to Tensuki's song, Forever Destiny. It was a sad song at the end, telling on how she will die, but will do whatever she can now to help. Is that going to be my song here too? I hoped not, but I felt far too negative to think opposite. Maybe… if I just rest a bit, or pretend to.

For a moment, after I sang those lyrics, everyone seemed to have a pang of guilt, and by the looks of their faces, I bet they did. But… for now…

I'm going to take a quick little… nap…

End of Chapter 13

Author's Note: I have to tell you know, having holidays be over... I will update every friday, or Saturday! Anyway... this is actually one of my favorite chapters. A lot was told here, it was a little sad for me. I get that feeling that it'll end soon. Maybe, maybe not... but for sure, if I have a good ending, I may have a sequel. I don't know. Was it strange that there was a POV change? I figured that if I fainted, I'd just lie there and nothing would happen... I hope you all didn't mind.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Ai!

When I awoke, I saw that everyone seemed a little quieter than usual. It was an uncomfortable silence that gave me the creeps the longer it lasted. I didn't feel sick anymore. Actually, I felt so energized, I almost screamed. "M-morning, e-e-everyone!" I said calmly, although, it made me sound a little psycho.

"Do you feel better?" Katara asked worriedly. I smiled, trying to keep in all of my sudden energy. Sokka scoffed at my strange behavior.

"Does someone have to go?"

"No, not at all!" I replied, a bit more excitedly than I would have wanted. Everyone exchanged glances for a moment before staring back at me, whose hand was shaking like I was crazy. Have you ever had lots of sugar or found out you have enough money to buy tons of sugar goodness items? You get all shaky and grin-all-the-time like and you're tempted to run around screaming odd things about people? Yeah, that's how I feel right now.

"Are you… alright?" Haru asked me. I nodded, excitedly.

"Yes, yes! I'm fine! Honestly! I'm just so hyper! It's like I've even a bunch of sugar!"

"Oh, yeah… I remember now…"

All eyes turned to Aang as he grinned.

"It's a side effect of the bending sickness. It isn't explained how, exactly, but when a bender is under bending sickness for at least a day… when he or she is cured, she's active for the rest of the day until she sleeps."

"So… you're telling me, we're going to be stuck with a hyper girl whose even more hyper until it's night time…?"

"Yes!"

"But the day just started!"

"It's a new day?"

"Yeah, you slept all through yesterday…" Sokka replied, sighing deeply. Katara giggled in front of me for the first time ever. Smiling, she poked Sokka.

"You big jerk. You were so worried, weren't you?"

"WHAT? Of course I was, she's a member of our group now. It's only right to," Sokka answered, putting on a straight face. I laughed so high-pitched everyone was shocked for a moment, but I continued to laugh. This was the best feeling I've had for a while now. Sokka worrying about me, Haru hugging me, Katara giggling and Aang was always his goofy self. Today couldn't get any better.

"Ai!"

"Love…?" Haru asked, raising an eyebrow. I gave him a stare like he was stupid. I whacked him softly on the head with a laugh.

"That's why we're all still together!" I answered too hyper for my own good. "Because if we didn't care about each other, we'd all be at each other's throats instead of riding on a flying bison over the ocean towards wherever we're going!"

"You know… I think that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," Sokka replied, relaxing. Yawning, he fell back and got ready to sleep. "I feel tired, I'm going to go take a quick nap."

"I feel so much better… actually, I feel like I can go back on that boat again!"

"No!" everyone shouted in unison. Jeez, that's so strange, don't you think? Something was obviously up; I could tell and I'm usually slow on these things. I placed my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, why not?"

"IT'S JUST—"

"WE THINK—"

"IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Sokka finished after Haru and Katara. Aang frowned at all of this. I would too. This was too fishy.

"Aww, c'mon, I've gone there a long time now," I replied grinning. A cannonball shot was heard and Appa swerved to the right, barely missing a cannonball and almost knocking us off. Grinning, I did a thumbs-up.

"I got this!"

"No!" everyone shouted again. I crunched into a small corner of the saddle. Why were they doing this to me? I guess, I should take their thoughts to mind, but I needed to know more about the sacrifice. Please, if anything, I need to know how to get home too. A thought clicked in my mind. What if the sacrifice and my way of going home were connected? I missed my family more than anything.

"I… I have to go to get home!" I screamed at them and another explosion was heard, which was probably the next shot at us. Tears formed in my eyes. "I NEED TO KNOW!"

Everyone exchanged glances and Aang looked a little sad. He turned his eyes to me and nodded slightly. "Please… be safe."

"No, Aang!" Katara denied angrily. "WE can't have her! It's too risky!"

"Katara… she wants to go home, and maybe if she finds out more… she can go back home."

"Aang! NO!"

"Katara… don't you miss your family too? I'm sure if she learns more, she can go home."

Katara was taken back by his comment, but looked away. Aang looked at me again and nodded in approval.

"Thanks Aang," I replied smiling gratefully. Just for that, I think I'll be twenty times more careful. I leaped off the saddle and free fell until I saw the ship in view. I landed more gracefully and didn't go unconscious, but I realized one thing that made my insides want to fall out.

This wasn't Zuko's ship.

End of Chapter 14: Ai!

Author's Note: I'm going to postchapter 15 up tomorrow. You know why? I don't know. Today was a strange day, I wasn't as lucky as I thought I would be. Since it's friday the 13th, it'd be the luckiest day of my life, and yet... it wasn't. It's weird. Anyway, since I can't update until Friday, I managed to decide that I WOULD have a sequel to this story. It'll be funny... err... but the story is getting more serious with every chapter...

Chapter 15: Am I supposed to die to go home…?Commercial: Wings, Fights, Tears... OH BOY. That's a bit rough isn't it? I'm only a girl! A young girl at that! I can't be sacrificed! What? Zhao knew who I was all along? He's going to sacrifice me? I'm stuck on this ship and I can't fly. TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR CHAPTER 15: Am I supposed to die to go home…?


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Am I supposed to die to go home…?

I started to panic. If I had looked closer, I might've noticed this ship was a tad bit larger. I felt someone tug on my hair and when I looked up, it was General Zhao. He had this cocky smile on this face that just wouldn't keep me from shivering.

"So, you're that girl, huh? The slave on his ship and the one we're to sacrifice." How did he know? It's unbelievable! How did he know?

"Oh, don't worry… the Fire Lord knew what you looked like the whole time. I did too, I just wanted to know how interesting I could make this game."

This is a game? I want to turn the system off now, so I could go home. Growling, I bit the hand that held my braided hair. He let go in pain and screamed. Running out outhis grasp,I'm sure he was steaming, but I was too. This… JERK, thinks this is a game. Well, GAME THIS! I threw swift Frisbees of sound around him and started to hum so I had enough energy to go on. He diminished every single one into nothing with his flames, so I went faster and he did also.

I will not lose! This guy—he just doesn't know when to stop his idiotic behavior, does he? I went faster and faster, my sound barrier saving me from getting cracks in my head from the other men. Zhao was coming in towards me with a smug grin on his face. I wasn't tiring out, but he wasn't either. Swirling my hands above my head, I slammed them back down onto the ground and the entire ship shook. I heard an explosion and the men rushed to it as we continued to fight. In a couple of minutes, a man came up and shouted, "She busted the engine! We won't be able to move!"

Zhao didn't reply, but frowned at me. I put on a smug grin to tick him off. I did so successfully. HAH, you deserved it, you piece of trash! The battle raged on for a good twenty minutes before I started to get angry that this was lasting so long. My hands were probably just a blur now. My arms were starting to get stiff though.

"TAKE THIS!" I shouted, stopping my assault for one moment and jumping up. The metal baseball bat formed in my hands and I slammed it down on his head. I continued to slam down on Zhao before his men started to try and break my sound barrier. I spun my hands around and slammed it down onto the floor and a shockwave was sent out, making everyone fall.

"What's up with the sacrifice?" I demanded, pointing the bat at Zhao. He had a bloody nose, but that wasn't the worst of it. He smirked, giving me the feeling that he wasn't going to tell me. I slammed my foot on the ground, sending out another shockwave. "I'm not kidding…"

"As long as you die, we can harness the comet's… full… power…"

Zhao conked out on me! What a jerk! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! I fell to my knees. I wasn't getting anywhere at all. Okay, I know what they have to do, but it just wasn't detailed enough to my liking! This was so… frustrating. Angrily, I slammed the floor and another wave shot out, ripping off the sides of the ship. I couldn't stop from crying.

"Am I supposed to die to go home…?"

I felt so disappointed. If I were to go home, I have to die and let them be able to take the power. This was a lose-lose situation. I jumped off the ship. It's not like they would've known that I died, right? Or did something go off? I saw scenes of my life flash past. I curled up into a small ball and awaited my cold death in the ocean.

_I'll miss you…_

No, I won't die. Haru would miss me, not to mention that Aang would probably get so crazy he'd destroy the planet instead of save it. Katara would be disappointed in me, and Sokka… he'd probably think of me as a traitor. That's… not cool.

I opened my eyes and frowned. This isn't like me. No, it isn't at all! I'm being so selfish! You know, I'll probably drown in the ocean. I don't want to die. I don't want to make my friends hate me.

I want to save the world.

You know that creepy voice that I heard before? The voice that came when I jumped out of Jet's hut way back in the earlier chapters? It came back to me… with more corny words.

_It's okay if you think of yourself sometimes. Just speak your heart… and the powers will come to you._

"Fine, fine… you want me to say some pretty, meaningful word that'll make me seem so elegant and junk, right?" I asked.

_Yeah, that was what I was expecting last time too…_

"Tsubasa!" I screamed. JEEZ, those creepy voices and their demands! But, anyway, guess what? Ever had angel wings flow out of your back like you're some pretty summoner? I just did. It's pretty cool, if you ask me. I flew upwards and looked down at Zhao's ship, feathers flying everywhere. Without hesitation, I flew away in search of Zuko. Why Zuko? I don't know. I'm sure he'd understand something I have to say to him. I found his boat, really, I did! It was just sitting there, and that was bad. I was starting to think Zhao got to Zuko right before. I hurried onto the deck. No one was in sight.

"Hello?" No reply.

"ZUKO-SWEETIE!" I screamed out. Still no reply from anyone.

I walked into the ship. It seemed dead. Cold sweat started to bead down my neck. What if they're all dead? As quickly as my legs would take me, I ran around the ship and looked in every nook and cranny. There wasn't anything here. That was until the scent of blood reached my nose. Okay, at the time, I had no idea what it was. I ran to it and ended up in the arena.

What I saw was relieving, in a sense. I ran to Zuko. Zuko was… well, I can't say in _perfect_ shape, but enough to make me feel a bit happier. He was lying in the middle of the arena, so I sat next to him. I played with his ponytail until he awoke. He jolted up with a shocked expression. He looked at me with a dumbfounded expression. It was PRICELESS.

"You—"

He grabbed my wrist quite fiercely and nailed me to the ground. Okay, that's not good. "You're the one…"

"Sorry, I'm taken by Tao Ren from Shaman King," I replied, looking away. He pressed me tighter to the hard metal floor. It was starting to sting a bit and I didn't like it, but Zuko was too strong for me to even try and struggle.

"We can sacrifice you. If you die right now… I'd get my reputation back all the same," Zuko replied, smirking. Okay, that's not good either. He knows. Did Zhao tell him?  
"Don't worry. I was tipped just now. Thanks to that idiot Zhao who thought he would kill you… and me," Zuko answered, still smirking. I wanted to leave. I wanted to run off, but I couldn't use my bending because, well, it'd probably bring my death faster. There was only one thing left.

I have to stoop down low.

End of Chapter 15: Am I supposed to die to go home…?

Author's Note: Oh, for you all just to know Tsubasa means wings in Japanese.This chapter... made me a little sad. The next chapter is the final chapter of my story. It makes me a little sad to see it end--AWW, it makes me devestated that I'm going to end it next week! -crying- However, there is an epilouge and a sequel, which I am working on! Prepare to be shocked, dazzled, and confuzzled in one great last chapter.

Forever Hungry,

Sammy


	17. Chapter 16

**DUDE! THERE IS AN EPILOUGE AFTER THIS CHAPTER!**

**Okay, that's my message, just in case for those who don't read the Author's Note.**

Chapter 16: Everyone, I'm coming home…

"W-would you kill me just for your reputation?" I asked. I didn't need an answer, just delaying my death until I could find a way to stoop down low. He smirked.

"Of course, you're the sacrifice we need."

"Why me?" I asked. Oh well, might as well try and figure out _why_ I'm so special. I know, it's probably because I do a different sort of bending.

"Because you're different. You're not an Earth, Water, Fire, or Air bender. You're something _else_, something _rare_ that no one else could have. You're like the ultimate weapon, other than the Avatar," Zuko replied. My hands started to get warm, really warm. Now they're stinging. Now it's burning. Yeah, Zuko's going to burn my hands off if I don't do something now.

"I guess, the connection I thought we had wasn't what I thought we had," I replied, avoiding his gaze. I got my low now. Just watch, maybe I can do something to pause my death. I didn't see, but I felt that he was softening his grip. If I shoot him right through the heart with my words, I'm saved… I hope.

"What do you mean? I only acted that way because you ticked me off," Zuko retorted.

"Weren't you the real you then? Not the snotty one everyone hates… the nice one that just isn't as patient as others! I think…" I smiled brightly, looking right at him. "I think that you're really nice. You saved me from Zhao the last time I was here, remember? He came and you protected me. I think, I reached a part of Zuko no one else has reached other than Hana."

Zuko pushed off of me and swirled around, as if it would stop me from speaking. Okay, I'm getting somewhere now. He fire-bended at me from behind. "Shut up… shut up. SHUT UP!"

I didn't even dodge it because it missed me, rather than some few burns. I have to cry to make it seem a little serious. I bit my tongue to make the tears come. One rolled down my cheek. Umm, I think I'm really crying. The tears aren't stopping. It's because of the pain, I hoped. "I only wanted to be your friend. You want to kill me? What we had—"

"SHUT UP!" Zuko screamed at me. This guy was having _real_ troubles with me. Maybe he's going to kill me after all. Well, it's either that or he'll break down, leaving me alive. He looked back at me and I could see he was trying to hold back his frustration and pain. You know, I guess… he really isn't such a bad person. You know, he may be the type to use anger to hide their fear. I, on the other hand, use happiness and peppiness. Oh, but that's a secret. Don't go telling anyone at my school that.

"Kill me now."

He paused, hearing my statement. The tears stopped from me. I slapped my hand across my chest. "Right here. You can take your reputation back!"

Zuko seemed to want to kill me, and didn't want to. Hasn't he killed people before? Now that I think about it, the only thing that really died in Avatar was that fish or that's only thing they showed that died. Well, you know, they only show guys falling off something; they never show the death. Where was I in the Avatar timeline anyway? Aang hasn't even gotten to the North Pole yet. So, we're sometime before that?

"Huh?" Zuko said, shocked for a moment.

"I—" I felt something stab into my right arm. Somehow I had that feeling it was thrown, so it didn't hit my heart. Whoever threw this needed some help aiming. Blood trickling down my arm, I smiled at Zuko. "Aren't you gonna kill me, Zuko-sweetie?"

"Yeah, aren't you going to kill her?"

I didn't look back. I knew who it was, I think. Hana walked past me with a small smirk on her face. Yes, I was right. Placing one hand on her hip, she looked at Zuko like he was weak. Zuko glared at her.

"Why are you here…?"

BAM. That sent a nerve down. For sure, I knew who she was. Hana grinned and looked down on Zuko with an emotion I couldn't understand. It seemed like she was mocking him, but there was a sparkle of hope in them. It didn't make sense at all.

"Oh, Zuko, you know how much I care about you," Hana replied, mockingly. It sounded like something I would say, but not in this situation. She pulled off her hair. Okay, not exactly, it was a wig. Black hair flowed down to her waist. This was the _real_ Hana. The one I knew for so little time was here that was a chef. How come Zuko couldn't tell before? I bet it was her eyes. No one ever looks at his or her own cooks, you know. It's true… in a way.

My arm hurt too much for me to scream out anything stupid, but I did so anyway. I heard a crackle of thunder from outside and the pitter-patter of rain. "YOU'RE THAT LITTLE HEART-BREAKING IDIOT THAT TOOK THE FIRE LORD'S SIDE? YOU'RE THAT STUPID GIRL THAT WOULDN'T EVEN CHEER ON ZUKO IN HIS MATCH? YOU—"

"Stop it," Zuko said firmly, shutting me up. I glared at her. Oh, if my arm didn't hurt so ba—AWW, who cares? I charged forward, flinching as I ripped the knife out of my arm and flung it aside. I chomped down on her hand. Lighting went off and the thunder boomed loudly. I could tell from the thunder, of course.

Hana screamed out in pain and she pulled my arm that had been stabbed. It hurt, but I didn't let go of her hand. I bit further, feeling the skin start to rip. Zuko pulled me off Hana, but I struggled with the energy that I still had from the after affects. "YOU'RE A DIRTY LITTLE—"

"I told you, stop it."

"NO! I WON'T STOP IT! THAT LITTLE… LITTLE…" I had run out of vocabulary to call this girl. Can you believe this? Zuko is protecting this stupid girl who just happened to walk out on his life because she wanted to be on the winning team! She doesn't deserve to live! She doesn't deserve to know Zuko! She didn't even deserve this treatment. She didn't—she didn't… SHE LEFT ZUKO BECAUSE HE HAD MADE A MISTAKE! He loved her so much, but she left him all the same! I can't stand people like that! If it were my life or Zuko's friendship, I'd go for his friendship any day!

"YOU LOVED HER!" I screamed at him, tears streaking down my face. My throat was starting to hurt, but I continued to scream anyway. "YOU LOVED HER AND SHE LEFT YOU FOR THE WINNING SIDE! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I'M GOING TO LET YOU KILL ME BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, ZUKO! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE WITH CRETIN LIKE THAT! YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN THAT!"

Zuko looked at me. I saw a flutter of sorrow and truth in his eyes. Hana smirked and slapped me out of Zuko's hands, letting me screech across the metal floor on my stabbed arm. A streak of blood was etched on the floor, which I was soon to find out, would never rinse off. I had been a bit surprised. With all of that yelling, something must've blown up. Something must've become blown up or destroyed; yet I didn't hear anything.

"You're right," Hana replied, looking at me, lying on the ground. She stepped on my leg with a little happiness from seeing my flinch in pain. "I left Zuko for the winning side. I left him because he would be only known as a traitor."

"You… deserve to be stabbed and fed to the sharks," I replied, with a little grin. It must be weird to have a girl who's only got her head up threaten you. "You know, that might make you prettier."

"Why you—"

Zuko threw Hana to the side and lifted my body into an upright position. He took out his ponytail and wrapped the cloth around my arm where I was stabbed. "That should postpone the bleeding."

Maybe, my words can reach hearts too? NAH, that's too corny to be true… can it? Hana got up from where she was shoved and glared at Zuko. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Guess not. Anything for my reputation," Zuko replied, smirking. The little devil smirked and pointed at me. I knew what she was going to say, and I knew the choice Zuko would have to make when giving that question.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Zuko answered. He looked at me with pity, which is new to me. I'd like to tell you how much it made me miss for Zuko not to growl or frown or even yell at me. However, don't you think it's a bit of a drama right now? I picked up the knife that had stabbed me and placed it in his hand. Putting on the best grin I could, I held his hand in my own.

"Hey, Zuko-sweetie, don't cry over my death, you wuss," I answered. Zuko hesitated, but I felt him jab the knife into my body and I blacked out. The last thing I remembered was Zuko smiling at me.

_Everyone… I'm coming home._

The End

Author's Note: AUGH! IT'S OVER! -tear tear- Not really, there's an epilouge and a sequel, which I'm posting today! YIPPIE! However, I think it's kinda funny how I went, "Don't cry over my death, you wuss." HAHAHA! Yeah, really Zuko.


	18. epilouge

Epilogue

I looked up, finding my white ceiling above me. I drenched in cold sweat. Was it all a dream? My mom called my name.

"SAMMY! DISHES!"

I sighed. Not the dishes. I looked to the television screen and first saw Zuko's face. It was his serious face, but I had that feeling he was hiding some kind of pain. I forced myself off the couch and started to walk towards the kitchen. However, before I left the living room, I said, "Don't miss me, Zuko-sweetie."

He looked my way from the television. I knew the animators probably had it made that way. I looked what I had on. My Chinese-style shirt with jeans, but on my arm was Zuko's hair band. I looked back to the television and Zuko wasn't on the screen anymore. Is someone messing with me?

Anyway, I took out my braid and put my hair up with Zuko's hair band, which went into the hair of my ponytail like silk. Rushing to the kitchen, I washed the dishes. Humming, I heard a small squeal and looked behind me. Hah, the garden hose sprayed the girl next door; she's _really_ smart. HAH, whatever.

I finished washing the dishes and walked back to the TV. I saw Zuko again and I smiled.

You know, you can never be tired of dorks like him. Hey, that's cool. Quote that for me, won't ya?

Wait a second… what's up with the TV. It's flashing again. WHOA, the egg smell… lookit that bunny running past screaming 'I'M LATE! I'M LATE!' Now some dark evil-looking fog is swirling towards me. Oh, look, it's the reaper! Hey, what's up, reaper? Now I'm being sucked into this… fog. Awesome. Well, it feels a little like I've done this before. Oh well, I wonder where I'm going!

Aang slammed his hand on the nearest tree. Katara placed her hand on his shoulder for support… for him and herself. Tears were falling from both of their cheeks. The rest of the group was pulling together somewhere else. "I should've stopped her! I caused another death."

"Aang, it was her choice. She would've no matter what we would've said," Katara assured, trying to convince herself that she couldn't help it. They had found of their friend's death from a nearby trade station. The grief of losing their friend shook the entire group into tears.

Katara pulled Aang into a sweet hug, but none of them could enjoy it. They were comforting each other because they had not even said a goodbye to her.

"It's not your fault. We tried our best," Katara assured, pulling Aang closer. They both continued to cry in each other's arms.

Angrily, Haru threw boulders into the ocean. He couldn't get the image of his new cheerful friend dying for Zuko. NO, she couldn't have. She must've been forced! Haru was on the brink of suicide. He hadn't told her what he felt. It wasn't until now what he knew what it was. As we all know, you never know what you have until you lose it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Haru said, giving up and sitting down. Tears fell down his cheek also. Stopping himself from crying anymore, he put on a stern face as best as he could. "I should've told you. I should've known sooner."

"I wish I could've told you… that I…" he paused, embarrassed to say it for a moment.

"That I love you..."

"It's alright, I got that feeling she'll be coming back soon," Sokka stated, standing from a far off tree. Haru glanced up, embarrassed and angry. To admit his love, it wasn't a time for others to listen. It was something for him to assure himself. _Not_ to anyone else.

"Don't get all mad at me. I'm sad too, you know," Sokka replied, not looking like he was sad at all. Haru made a small grunt, giving Sokka all he needed to hear. Smiling, Sokka walked over to Haru.

"Just come with us then. Maybe, we'll find her again."

Haru nodded, ever so slightly and Sokka left him alone.

"Maybe we will…"


End file.
